Die letzte Reise
by Marzena
Summary: Helena fährt nach Blüdhaven, wo sie zufälligerweise Nightwing über den Weg läuft und erneut in die Machenschaften von Cosa Nostra  hineingezogen wird. Kann sie den Rachedurst von Huntress unter Kontrolle halten? Und wie geht es mit ihr & Nightwing weiter?
1. Alpträume

**Info:** Achtung, ich hab das vor ca. 11 Jahren geschrieben, nachdem ich das „Nightwing & Huntress" Sonderheft gelesen hatte xD Damals war ich jung, habe meine Comics noch auf Deutsch am Bahnhofskiosk gekauft und hatte auch noch nicht entsprechend die Möglichkeiten und Erfahrungen zur großartigen Recherche im lieben Internet. Daher sind einige Dinge in dieser Geschichte nicht dem eigentlichen DC Universum entsprechend. Ich bitte darum, Fehler und Falschinfos nachzusehen. Ich habe auch die Geschichte an sich nicht verbessert oder verändert (mit Ausnahme ein paar Tippfehler). Sie ist recht alt, und würde ich sie jetzt neu überarbeiten, wäre es nicht mehr dieselbe Geschichte. Ihr versteht vielleicht, was ich meine. Aber dafür, dass ich sie vor sovielen Jahren geschrieben habe, fand ich sie doch überraschend gut, daher dachte ich, ich kann sie ja doch mal hier posten. Vielleicht sollte ich dazusagen, dass ich heutzutage andere Paarungen besser finde als Nightwing/Huntress, aber nun ja. Und ja, inzwischen war und bin ich begeisterte Birds of Prey-Leserin, also ist mir auch klar, dass zB Huntress und Oracle inzwischen zusammenarbeiten usw. Nur damals war das eben noch nicht so, daher ist das logischerweise auch in der Geschichte nicht so.

**Plot:** Helena verbringt das Wochenende in Blüdhaven und trifft zufälligerweise Nightwing wieder. Mit ihm zusammen wird sie erneut in eine Mafiaangelegenheit hineingezogen.

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört hier gar nichts. Ich habe mir die Charaktere und ihre Umgebung nur mal eben aus dem DC Universum ausgeliehen, um aus Spaß an der Freude eine Fanfiction zu Papier zu bringen. So ist das^^

**Alpträume**

Diese Nacht hatte ich wieder diesen Traum, den gleichen wie gestern und vorgestern. Es ist beängstigend, dass ich wieder angefangen habe zu träumen. Ich fürchte mich davor, einzuschlafen.

Ich habe geschrien. Laut. Schrill. Aber niemand kam, niemand half mir. Sie hatten genug mit sich selbst zu tun, meine Eltern und mein Cousin Freddie. Sie hatten genug damit zu tun, um ihre eigenen Leben zu kämpfen. Was war ihnen mein Leben da schon wert?

Cosa Nostra hatte gesiegt. Nicht, dass ich etwas anderes erwartet hätte. Aber es schmerzte mich so sehr, dass sie nicht mehr lebten. Dass ich durch das Blut meiner Familie gewatet, es an meinem Körper gefühlt habe. Warmes, säuerlich riechendes, rotes Blut. Blut an meinen Händen, aber nicht durch mich verursacht.

_Die Mafia ist eine einzige große Familie, mein Kind. Du musst immer wissen, wohin du gehörst und wer deine Familie ist. Doch wenn du versuchst, deine Familie zu verlassen, wirst du einen Teil von dir selbst verlassen. Du wirst allein sein. Nicht einsam, aber allein. Für immer, Helena. Für immer._

Mein Vater hatte es mir gesagt, meine Mutter hatte es mir gesagt. Ich hatte es geglaubt. Cosa Nostra war meine Familie gewesen. Ich war dort hineingeboren worden, war groß geworden unter Profikillern und Intriganten, hatte dort mein Leben gelebt. Aber nicht ich bin es gewesen, die die große Familie verraten hat. Meine Eltern und Freddie waren es. Und dafür mussten sie sterben. Genau wie ich standen sie auf der Abschussliste. Doch selbst als ich Cosa Nostra entkam, indem ich mich in das Blut meiner Eltern legte und mich tot stellte, war mir nicht klar, dass ich wirklich sterben würde. Meine Eltern hatten recht behalten. Ich hatte meine Familie verlassen und verloren und nichts auf der Welt brachte sie mir zurück. Jetzt fehlte ein Teil meines Selbst. Oracle sagt, ich sei psychisch labil. Vielleicht bin ich das. Die gespaltene Persönlichkeit der Helena Bertinelli – von außen die grausame Huntress und in ihrem Innern das verängstigte kleine Mädchen.

Ich erhob mich aus meinem Bett. Dieses Bett, in ihm hatte auch _er_ eine Nacht verbracht. Mein geliebter Verkleidungskünstler. Ich kannte noch nicht einmal seinen Namen. Nightwing, ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Aber nie hatte ich erfahren, wer sich unter der dunklen Maske verbirgt. Und dennoch – auch wenn seit unserer letzten Begegnung zwei Jahre verstrichen sind, werde ich ihn niemals vergessen. Niemals. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich ihn _liebe_. Möglicherweise war diese Nacht wirklich nur eine Nacht, in der er sich einsam und ich mich allein gefühlt hatte. Aber was es auch war, selbst als ich versuchte mich dazu zu zwingen, ihn zu vergessen, ich konnte es nicht. Möglicherweise werde ich es nie können.

Als ich auf den Balkon vor meinem Schlafzimmerfenster trat, erfasste mich ein kühler, frischer Wind. Meine Haare und die leichten weißen Vorhänge wurde sanft bewegt. Die Nacht war dunkel und am Himmel standen weder Mond noch Sterne. Eine geeignete Nacht für Huntress, die erbarmungslose Jägerin, den eiskalten dunklen Racheengel. Aber merkwürdigerweise sehnte ich mich heute nicht nach der kalten Maske und dem engen Kostüm. Ich stützte meine Ellbogen auf dem harten, kalten Balkongeländer auf und blinzelte zum dunklen Himmel hinauf. Was verbarg sich dahinter? Gab es wirklich so etwas wie Himmel und Hölle? Wie konnte man sich das vorstellen? Der Himmel – ein weißes Wolkenmeer mit weiß bekleideten Engeln, die weite Federschwingen auf ihren Rücken haben und ein erhabener Thron für den Allmächtigen? Die Hölle – eine schmutzige, heiße Gruft mit Skeletten, Vampiren, Dämonen, hässlichen Kreaturen, Monstern, eine steinerne Felslandschaft, meterhoher Staub, klagende Seelen und in der Mitte ein kochender, Funken und Asche versprühender Krater, das Höllenfeuer?

Meinen Schülern pflege ich zu sagen, dass sich all das unserer Vorstellungskraft entzieht. Wir werden nie Antworten darauf finden. Und ich weiß, ich habe Recht. Und doch, manchmal, da wünsche ich mir, ich hätte Unrecht. Ich wünschte, die Hölle würde sich auftun und mich verschlingen, genauso, wie Cosa Nostra meine Eltern ‚verschlungen' hat.

Die Jahre sind vergangen, doch Blut bleibt immer kleben. Ich sehe es vor mir, wenn ich die Augen schließe und fühle, wie es über meine Hände rinnt.

Cosa Nostra und die Dunkelheit meines Lebens – ihnen kann ich nicht entkommen. Ich bin ihr Opfer, ihre klagende Seele aus dem Höllenfeuer. Das ist es, was das Leben für mich bereithält. Und ich bin bereit, dieses Schicksal zu akzeptieren. Die Last auf meinen Schultern wird nie ein Ende nehmen.


	2. Eine Bitte

E**ine Bitte**

Als es zum Unterrichtende läutete, war ich so erleichtert wie schon lange nicht mehr. Es war mir schwergefallen, mich auf den Unterricht zu konzentrieren.

„Ist gut, ihr könnt gehen", sagte ich möglichst gefasst. „Der Unterricht ist beendet."

Lärm, Geschrei, Gelächter, herunterfallende Bücher, umfallende Stühle, herumgekickte Schultaschen. Scherzworte und Grüße zum Abschied. Ich sah ihnen nach, wie sie das Klassenzimmer verließen, 25 Jungen und Mädchen. Sie hinterließen das übliche Chaos.

Erst als der letzte die Tür hinter sich zugedonnert hatte, bemerkte ich, dass ich vergessen hatte, die Einladungen für die Eltern zum Schulfest auszuteilen. Und ich hatte vergessen, ihnen über das Wochenende Hausaufgaben zu geben.

Ich seufzte. _Du wirst alt, Helena_. Alt? Meine Güte, ich war 29. Mir ging es, zumindest körperlich, ausgesprochen gut, und ich war eine Frau in den besten Jahren. Ich wollte nicht anfangen, vom Altsein zu sprechen. _Man ist immer so alt, wie man sich fühlt..._ Wenn das stimmt, wäre ich mindestens noch mal 29 Jahre älter.

Es klopfte an die Tür, und noch ehe ich ‚Herein' sagen konnte, kam Dr. Chase, der Direktor der Gotham Heights High School, herein. William Chase war ein kleiner, untersetzter Mann mit Brille und Ziegenbart und einer Vorliebe für gestreifte Anzüge.

„Ms Bertinelli, haben Sie einen Augenblick Zeit für mich?"

N_ein_, dachte ich, aber natürlich bejahte ich. Ich bejahte immer, egal wie viele Überstunden mich das kostete. Meinen Job wollte ich nicht verlieren. Er war alles, was ich noch hatte.

„Dies ist eine Notlage", seufzte Dr. Chase. „Es geht um Ihr Projekt, das Schultheater und die Aufführung von Musicals. Das Showdown Theatre von Blüdhaven ist bereit, uns einige sehr gute Kulissen, Kostüme und anderes kostenlos zu überlassen. Seit Wochen schiebe ich es nun schon vor mir her, die Sachen dort abzuholen, aber ich bin ein vielbeschäftigter Mann, ich komme einfach nicht dazu. Wären Sie vielleicht so freundlich ... natürlich alles auf Kosten der Schule, versteht sich. Wir würden Ihnen eine Übernachtung in Blüdhaven bezahlen, Ms Bertinelli. Es ist schließlich doch eine ganz schöne Strecke."

E_r weiß, dass ich ohnehin das ganze Wochenende nur herumsitzen werde... ich bin nicht verheiratet oder liiert, ich habe keine Kinder, keine Familie, keine Freunde. Was sollte mich daran hindern, nach Blüdhaven zu fahren?_

Er fragte mich immer, ganz gleich, um was es ging. Ich war die, die Zeit hatte. Die, die ohnehin nichts Besseres zu tun hatte.

H_elena, das ist eine gute Chance für dich, aus Gotham herauszukommen. Weg von all den Erinnerungen, und wenn es auch nur bis morgen ist. Raus aus all dem Elend hier. Weg._

„Gerne, Dr. Chase", erwiderte ich, während ich einen Stapel Hefte in meine Tasche stopfte. „Ich freue mich, dass ich Ihnen helfen kann."

D_u alte Heuchlerin..._

Ja, ich hatte anderen schon immer gerne etwas vorgemacht. Nightwing zum Beispiel. Ich hatte mich an ihn rangemacht, um Mitglied in der Bathöhle zu werden. Um endlich wieder eine Familie zu haben. Merkwürdig nur, dass er es gemerkt und trotzdem nichts gesagt hatte. Und doppelt merkwürdig, dass ich nach einer Weile damit aufhörte. Ich meine, ich hörte auf mit ihm zu spielen. Es fing an, mir egal zu werden, ob Batman mich jemals akzeptieren würde oder nicht.

„Das freut mich, Ms Bertinelli. Ich wusste, ich kann auf Sie zählen."

Ich reservierte mir ein Zimmer im Riverside Hotel, dem anscheinend einst Exklusivsten, was Blüdhaven zu bieten gehabt hatte, damals, vor dem großen Erdbeben. Blüdhaven selbst war mittlerweile nur noch eine völlig heruntergekommene Stadt, die von unzähligen Kriminellen heimgesucht wurde. Ich wusste das, aber ich fürchtete mich nicht. Huntress kennt keine Furcht. Huntress kämpft und siegt.


	3. Riverside Hotel

R**iverside Hotel**

Blüdhaven war wirklich heruntergekommen. Gotham war traurig und düster und voller Angst und Verzweiflung, aber Blüdhaven war mehr als das. Überall zerstörte Häuser, Elend, Verwüstung, Kriminalität und blanker Hass. Eine bleierne, schwere Wolkendecke hing über der dunklen Stadt und hüllte sie in ein mattes, glanzloses Grau. Angst und Schrecken, Einsamkeit, Panik, Tod, Verwesung, das pure Grauen. Blüdhaven war eine Art Hölle. Zumindest erschien es mir so, als ich vor dem Showdown Theatre darauf wartete, dass man mir Kulissen, Kostüme und Requisiten in den Lieferwagen lud, den Dr. Chase mir zur Verfügung gestellt hatte.

„Erschütternd, was?"

Ich fuhr zusammen, als einer der Männer, die die schweren Kulissen in den Wagen tragen sollten, zu mir trat und sich eine Zigarette anzündete.

„Keine Farben, nur Grau und Schwarz. Tagsüber eine lastende Stille, Todesschreie in der Nacht. Oh, Verzeihung, Ms Bertinelli, ich habe Sie erschreckt. Aber Blüdhaven ist keine Stadt für eine Dame wie Sie. Wenn ich Ihnen einen Rat geben darf, verlassen Sie sie auf schnellstem Wege wieder!"

G_ibt es auf dieser Welt überhaupt noch einen friedlichen Ort?_

„Es war hier nicht immer so", fuhr der Mann fort, so als habe er meine Gedanken gelesen. „Bis vor drei Jahren war es hier noch ungefähr so wie in Gotham City. Aber dann kam dieses Erdbeben, das die Stadt beinahe vollständig zerstört hat. Sie befindet sich im Wiederaufbau."

Tatsächlich war mir aufgefallen, dass an einigen der völlig zerstörten Gebäude Bauarbeiten durchgeführt wurden.

„Sie sind so schweigsam, Miss", bemerkte der Mann, während er mir den Rauch seiner Zigarette ins Gesicht blies. „Aber Sie haben recht. Blüdhaven macht einen melancholisch. Glauben Sie mir, Blüdhaven ist keine Stadt für eine Dame. Nur noch wenige Menschen leben hier, und Frauen um so weniger."

Ich wich dem Rauch aus und beobachtete wortlos, wie die letzten Kisten in den Wagen getragen wurden. Dr. Chase hatte nicht zu viel versprochen. Unser Schulprojekt stand unter einem guten Stern. Aber ich verstand nun, weshalb das Theater keine Verwendung mehr für all die Dinge hatte. Wer ging in einer Stadt wie dieser schon in ein Theater? Vermutlich niemand, der alle Sinne beisammen hatte.

Ich bedankte mich bei den Männern und stieg in die Kabine des Lieferwagens, um auf dem schnellsten Wege in das Hotel zu fahren. Dabei hielt ich mich an die Hauptstraße, um möglichst wenigen der am Straßenrand überall herumlungernden dunklen Gestalten zu begegnen. Je weniger Leute von meiner Ankunft hier wussten, um so besser. Selbst Huntress fühlte sich in einer solchen Stadt nicht sicher. Huntress, deren Blut Mafiablut und deren Verlangen der Tod aller Verbrecher war.

Ich wäre am liebsten sofort abgereist. Auch wenn mein Stolz mir gebot, bis zum nächsten Morgen zu warten, mein Verstand riet mir davon ab. Von einer Stadt wie Blüdhaven konnte man nichts erwarten, am allerwenigsten Ablenkung von düsteren Erinnerungen. Und Blüdhaven konnte auch von mir nichts erwarten. Aber ich konnte nicht gehen. Es war bereits späte Nacht, ich war hungrig und übermüdet und verfiel ständig in eine Art Sekundenschlaf beim Fahren. Man erwartete mich ohnehin erst am Montag morgen zum Unterricht wieder zurück. Und Batman und die anderen brauchten meine Hilfe auch nicht. Gotham war ungewöhnlich ruhig zur Zeit. Im Übrigen hätten sie meine Hilfe alle dankend abgewiesen. Meine Methoden waren es, die sie abschreckten. Sie hielten mich für eine Anfängerin im Spiel der Helden, im Spiel auf Leben und Tod. Sie hielten mich nicht für fähig. Aber ich _war_ fähig. Nightwing wusste es.

Das Hotel war relativ gut in Stand gehalten. Es lag abseits vom Stadtzentrum, sofern man überhaupt von einem Stadtzentrum sprechen konnte. Das Dach war halb abgedeckt und nur notdürftig repariert worden, die Eingangstür zum Foyer quietschte und die hölzernen Fensterläden klapperten im Wind. Die Hausmauer war fleckig, der Putz bröckelte ab und neonfarbene Graffiti verkündeten die hässliche Wahrheit. Das Schild mit dem Namen des Hotels hing schief über der Eingangstür.

Innen sah es besser aus. Zumindest hatte man sich Mühe gegeben. Es gab zwar keine Teppiche, aber der Fußboden war sauber. Ein langer Holztisch diente als Empfang, und ein kleiner, graubärtiger Mann überreichte mir meinen Zimmerschlüssel.

„Es kommen nicht viele Gäste hierher, Ms Bertinelli, obwohl wir kaum mehr etwas verlangen", seufzte er. „Sie bekommen unser bestes Zimmer. Machen Sie es sich gemütlich."

Ich schlenderte durch das menschenleere Foyer und ging dann die lange Holztreppe nach oben. Es gab hier keine funktionierenden Fahrstühle und kein elektrisches Licht. Strom und warmes Wasser waren rar in Blüdhaven und nur den Reichen vorbehalten. Die Stadt war ein einziger dreckiger Slum. Vielleicht hätte ich doch gleich wieder zurück nach Gotham fahren sollen.

Das Zimmer war überraschend groß und sehr sauber. Das breite Bett, war mit ordentlichen weißen Decken und Kissen versehen. Es gab keine Vorhänge und obwohl die Fenster noch nicht zerbrochen waren, so waren die Scheiben voller Schlieren. Ein kleiner Tisch ohne Tischdecke stand in der Zimmermitte, davor ein einfacher Sessel. Ein kleiner Hocker war als Nachttisch neben das Bett gestellt worden, und in einem Zahnputzbecher steckte eine einzelne verblühte Rose. Es gab kein Badezimmer, nur ein Waschbecken in einer Ecke. Auf dem Rand des Beckens lag eine kleine blaue Seife und der Spiegel darüber war nur klein. Die Toilette befand sich hinter einem rosa Plastikvorhang, wie man ihn manchmal vor Duschen oder Badewannen sieht. Neben dem WC stand ein kleiner roter Eimer, der mit Wasser gefüllt war. Die Spülung.

Es war trostlos und armselig, aber die Leute gaben sich Mühe. Das kleine Mädchen, das mir eine Suppe, ein paar belegte Brote und ein Glas Mineralwasser zum Abendbrot heraufbrachte, war bestimmt nicht älter als meine Schüler, eher noch jünger. Ihre Kleidung war abgetragen und sie sah ziemlich dürr aus. Und dennoch war sie zu stolz, um mehr Trinkgeld von mir anzunehmen, als ihr angemessen erschien.

„Gehen Sie aus, Ms Bertinelli?" hatte sie gefragt. „Ich kann Ihnen einen guten Club nennen. Für reiche Leute, Leute wie Sie. Er liegt im Zentrum von Blüdhaven, beim Osborne Hotel. Sie hätten in dieses Hotel gehen können. Es ist besser für jemanden wie Sie. Aber es gibt kaum noch Reiche, die hier herkommen. Man hat es schließlich geschlossen. Zu uns kommen auch nicht mehr viele Gäste, aber Pa will das Hotel nicht aufgeben. Es ist alles, was uns noch geblieben ist."

„Eigentlich habe ich nicht vor wegzugehen, Katie", erwiderte ich. „Ich fühle mich nicht sicher genug hier, und ich bin auch ziemlich müde."

„Der Club ist recht teuer, aber sicher." Sie lächelte scheu und traurig. „Ich kannte einen Jungen, und er hat dort gearbeitet, bis er mit seiner Familie die Stadt verlassen musste. Er sagte, der Mann, dem der Club gehört, wird von den Kriminellen gemieden."

Ein Mitglied der Mafia? Ich traute dieser Stadt mittlerweile alles zu. Vielleicht sollte ich mir das doch einmal ansehen. Besser ein Clubbesuch, als hier weiter meinen düsteren Erinnerungen nachzuhängen.

„Gut, Katie", gab ich nach. „Ich denke, ich werde mir den Club ansehen."

U_nd sei es nur, um mich abzulenken ... mal wieder ..._

„Sie sollten nicht hier sein", sagte Katie, als sie das leere Geschirr wieder auf das hölzerne Tablett stapelte. „Die Leute, die sonst hier herkommen, sind laut und meistens betrunken. Die sind anders als Sie. Weshalb sind Sie hier, Ms Bertinelli?"

Ich wollte ihr antworten, ihr sagen, dass mein Boss mich beauftragt hatte, die Requisiten für das Schultheater hier abzuholen. Aber noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte wurde mir klar, dass das nicht der wirkliche Grund war. Weshalb war ich wirklich nach Blüdhaven gekommen? Bestimmt nicht wegen der tollen Stadt. Ich hatte schon gehört, wie sehr Blüdhaven nach dem letzten Erdbeben dem Verfall preisgegeben war. Aber ich hatte raus aus Gotham gewollt, es war mir schwergefallen, dem Druck weiterhin stand zu halten. Und doch - vielleicht machte ich mir etwas vor?

L_aufe ich vor etwas davon?_ fragte ich mich.

Ich wusste es nicht. Ein trauriges Lächeln umspielte meinen Mund, als ich es Katie sagte. Auch sie sah traurig aus, und sie lächelte nicht.

„Hören Sie, Ms Bertinelli ... verzeihen Sie, aber darf ich Ihnen zusehen, wenn Sie sich für den Clubbesuch herrichten? Es ist so lange her, seit sich hier jemand für irgendetwas hergerichtet hat."

Ich lächelte. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise waren alle Menschen gleich. Schüler aus Blüdhaven genauso wie Schüler aus Gotham. Meine Schülerinnen in Gotham konnten sich stundenlang mit Besuchen in der Mall, angesagten Markenkleidern, Frisuren und Makeup beschäftigen. Ich lächelte noch immer. Blüdhaven mochte ein Wrack sein und Gotham darin weit übertreffen, aber egal wie wüst der Ort ist, an dem sie leben müssen, die Menschen verändern sich nie. Sie tragen andere Kleidung, sehen anders aus oder sprechen andere Sprachen. Sie leben anders, wohnen anders, haben andere Familienverhältnisse. Aber etwas bleibt auf eine sonderbare Art und Weise gleich: ihre Gefühle.

Ich drehte mich nach Katie um und umarmte sie unwillkürlich. Mein Gott, der einzige, den ich seit Jahren umarmt hatte, war Nightwing, der Mann ohne Namen in jener Nacht in meinem Apartment. Und dann natürlich noch meine Eltern und Freddie, bevor die Mafia nach ihrem Leben trachtete. Wie konnte eine einfach Bitte eines kleinen Mädchens mich so sehr aufwühlen, dass ich sie einfach so umarmte?

Sie musste meine Verwirrtheit bemerkt haben, denn mit ängstlichem Blick schälte sie sich langsam aus meinen Armen. Ich glaube, sie fürchtete sich ein wenig vor mir. Ich musste ihr seltsam vorkommen. Und das war ich ja auch in gewisser Weise – seltsam.

„Natürlich darfst du mir zusehen, Katie", lächelte ich schließlich.


	4. Helena

H**elena**

Ich stand vor dem Spiegel, lediglich mit meinem Bademantel bekleidet. Obwohl ich nur einzelne Teile meines Gesichtes erkennen konnte, wusste ich, dass ich attraktiv war. Ja, ich war noch immer attraktiv, möglicherweise sogar so etwas wie _begehrenswert..._

F_ür Nightwing war ich begehrenswert in dieser einen Nacht..._ Ich biss mir auf die Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. _Helena, du hängst zu viel deinen Erinnerungen nach. Nightwing ist weg. Du siehst ihn niemals wieder. Du kennst ja noch nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen. Er hat dir nicht vertraut. Denk nicht mehr an ihn, er ist es nicht wert._

„Sie sehen toll aus ...", flüsterte Katie fast ehrfürchtig.

Fast hätte ich laut aufgelacht, aber ich hielt mich zurück und lächelte sie an. War ich schön? Ja, vielleicht. Auch wenn es mir nicht viel half. Ich hatte viel von meiner Mutter, Maria Bertinelli, geerbt - das schöne ebenmäßige Gesicht, die feinen Gesichtszüge, die langen dunklen Wimpern, die meine tiefschwarzen Augen beschatteten, und die schön geschwungenen Augenbrauen und Lippen. Mein langes, seidiges Haar war so dunkel wie die Nacht ohne einen einzigen Lichtschein und fiel mir glänzend und fließend über die schmalen Schultern. Ich war durchtrainiert von meinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten, von all den Kämpfen, dem Laufen, dem Springen, der Akrobatik, die ich manchmal an den Tag legen musste, um zu entkommen oder um jemanden am Entkommen zu hindern. Ich hatte Muskeln und war kräftig genug, es mit einer ganzen Horde von Verbrechern aufzunehmen, sogar bei vollkommener Dunkelheit. Aber wer mich bei Tage sah, wie ich eine Klasse von wilden, unbekümmerten Kids unterrichtete, mochte das nicht vermuten. Wie ich aussah und wie ich wirklich war, das war zweierlei. Ich hatte schmale Schultern und Hüften, war schlank und wirkte nicht gerade wie eine Athletin. Und ich war froh, dass die meisten mir das nicht zutrauten. Ein Geschöpf der Nacht braucht eine Tarnung, eine ehemalige Mafiaangehörige auch. Meine Tarnung war die hübsche, wenn auch etwas einfältige junge Lehrerin. Und ich mochte diese Tarnung, auch wenn sie mir manchmal nicht viel Spielraum ließ. Katie hatte gesagt, ich sehe toll aus. Ich wusste, sie hatte recht. Mein Vater hatte früher immer gesagt ‚Meine hübsche kleine Helena, komm her zu Daddy. Eines Tages wirst du eine wunderschöne erwachsene Lady sein und sämtlichen Herren den Kopf verdrehen, was, mein kleiner Wildfang?' Aber er hatte ja nicht gewusst, was passieren würde, wie sich unser Leben weiterentwickeln würde. Und jetzt war er tot. Genauso wie meine Mutter und Freddie. Und sie lagen nicht einmal irgendwo begraben.

„Aber was haben Sie, Ms Bertinelli?" fragte Katie erschrocken, als mir eine Träne über die Wange lief.

Ich riss mich zusammen. Emotionen zu unterdrücken, das konnte ich inzwischen. Ich war Meisterin geworden in all den Jahren.

„Es ist nichts, Katie. Ich habe nur etwas im Auge."

Ich wischte mir die Träne fort und fuhr mir mit der Hand durch die Haare. Sie fühlten sich weich, locker und geschmeidig an. Auch Nightwings Finger waren durch diese Haare geglitten. Und manchmal fühlte ich sie noch immer.

Ich riss mich zusammen und bückte mich nach meiner Reisetasche. Selbst das schlichte dunkle Blau dieser Tasche kam mir in diesem düsteren Hotelzimmer irgendwie fehl am Platz vor.

Nicht, dass ich Cocktailkleider und Abendroben mitgenommen hätte. Ich war nach Blüdhaven gekommen, um mich abzulenken, aber hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass es hier viele Möglichkeiten dazu geben würde. Ich hatte nur wenige Sachen zum Ausgehen mitgenommen, und das violette Oberteil und der halblange Rock und dazu die Stiefel mussten genügen.

Das Oberteil lag eng und beinahe wie eine zweite Haut an meinem Oberkörper an. Es wurde von hauchdünnen Spaghetti-Trägern über meiner rechten Schulter gehalten. Hinten gab es den Blick auf meinen Rücken frei und vorne betonte es meine Figur. Dazu trug ich den schwarzen halblangen Rock, der so eng war, dass ich mich kaum bewegen konnte. Ich starrte mich selbst im Spiegel an. Das war nicht ich, die da stand, sondern meine Mutter. Genauso hatte Mutter immer ausgesehen.

Ich schlüpfte in die schwarzen Stiefel. Während ich in der Schule meistens einfache Blusen und Kostüme trug, machte es mir durchaus Spaß, mich in der Freizeit ein wenig zu stylen. Und ich mochte dunkle Farben. Das war nicht unbedingt ein Zeichen der Trauer, sondern eher eine Art Schutz vor der lebendigen, schönen Welt da draußen, vor der ich mich fürchtete.

Eine Haarsträhne rutschte mir über die Augen, und ich griff nach einer silbernen Haarspange und steckte mir die Haare hoch. Während ich meinen Lippenstift auftrug und anfing, mit Wimperntusche, Lidschatten und Nagellack zu experimentieren, fragte Katie ganz plötzlich und unvermittelt:

„Ms Bertinelli, ich wünschte, Sie würden eine silberne Halskette dazu tragen!"

Ich trug keinen Schmuck, außer dem goldenen Kreuz, ein Erbstück meiner Familie, das Einzige, was ich von ihnen noch besaß.

„Ich habe eine Halskette, aber sie passt nicht zu diesem Outfit", sagte ich gedankenverloren zu Katie.

„Sie haben nichts weiter mitgenommen?" fragte sie enttäuscht.

„Oh, in der Jacke meines Blazers müssten ein paar kleine silberne Ohrstecker sein, die mir ein Freund geschenkt hat. Ich habe sie in die Tasche gesteckt, aber ich trage sie nie."

Tim war es, der mir diese Ohrringe geschenkt hatte. Tim Drake, der Robin III. In einer dramatischen Nacht hatte ich ihm und Stephanie Brown alias Spoiler das Leben gerettet, und als Dank hatten sie mir diese Ohrringe geschenkt, die einst Stephanies Großmutter gehört hatten. Ich hatte sie nicht annehmen wollen, aber es war Stephanie wichtig gewesen, dass ich es tat. Stephanie und Tim wussten als einzige, wer sich hinter der Maske von Huntress verbarg, und ich wusste, wer Robin III und Spoiler waren. Wir teilten unsere Geheimnisse. Sie waren fast so etwas wie meine Freunde, auch wenn Tim erst 15 und Stephanie erst 14 war.

Freunde ... ich hätte andere Freunde haben können, Freunde wie Wonder Woman, Superman oder Green Lantern. Batman hatte mir angeboten, dass ich der JLA beitreten konnte. Aber die JLA war nichts für mich. Huntress war eine Einzelkämpferin mit ihren eigenen Methoden. Sie hätte die JLA zerstört, anstatt sie zusammenzuhalten. Freunde wie Robin und Spoiler, die mich so akzeptierten wie ich war und die meine Geheimnisse wahrten und nicht ständig meine Methoden kritisierten, das waren wirkliche Freunde. Die gesamte JLA konnte mir nicht geben, was die beiden mir gaben. Und auch ‚Birds of Prey' – Oracle und Black Canary -, mit denen ich einmal zusammengearbeitet hatte, nicht. Im Gegenteil – laut Oracle war ich psychisch labil.

„Tragen Sie sie, bitte!" bettelte Katie. „Sie würden so schön aussehen mit etwas mehr Schmuck! Ma hat immer viel Schmuck getragen, damals, bevor hier alles so zerstört wurde. Damals, als das hier noch ein schöner Ort zum Leben gewesen ist."

Nur zögernd nahm ich den Blazer aus meiner Tasche und strich ihn glatt. Die Ohrringe rollten aus der Brusttasche. Sie waren schön und ohne Zweifel kostbar. Meine Finger zitterten unwillkürlich, als ich sie mir ansteckte. Stephanie hatte gewollt, dass ich sie annahm, dass ich sie als Zeichen der Familie sah, die sie, Robin und ich darstellen sollten. Ich hatte ihr den Gefallen getan, ohne wirklich an eine Familie zu glauben. Zumindest Robin hatte doch Batman. Er brauchte zumindest mich nicht wirklich.

„Wie schön!" hauchte Katie und schlug voller Eifer ihre Hände zusammen. Ein kleines Mädchen, das in einem schäbigen Hotel leben musste und für die ein bisschen Schmuck bereits eine ganz andere Welt darstellte. Sie tat mir so leid.

Ich betrachtete mich in den Überresten des Wandspiegels. Ich wirkte erwachsener, reifer, wie eine Frau mit Stil, Klasse und Eleganz. Faszinierend, was diese Ohrringe aus mir machten.

„Gehen Sie nun?" fragte Katie dann.

„Ja", erwiderte ich und nahm meine kurze schwarze Jacke und die Handtasche vom Bett. Ich dachte an das Messer, dass ich in der Tasche trug. Der Gedanke, dass ich etwas besaß, womit ich mich wehren konnte, war unheimlich tröstlich. Blüdhaven machte mir fast so etwas wie Angst. Diese Stadt war ein regelrechtes Verbrechernest. Und hier war ich nicht Huntress, hier war ich einfach nur Helena.

Katie begleitete mich hinunter ins Foyer. Ihre Mutter, eine magere Frau Mitte 50, stand am Empfang. Sie lächelte mir zu, und ich wusste nun, woher Katie dieses hübsche, warme Lächeln hatte.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Ms Bertinelli", warnte sie mich. „Draußen lauern die finstersten Gestalten. Gehen Sie besser durch die Michigan Road. Straßenbeleuchtung gibt es in Blüdhaven zwar nicht mehr, aber die Michigan Road ist noch einigermaßen sicher, seit dort vor kurzem eine Gruppe von 20 Kleinganoven von einem einzigen Mann in die Flucht geschlagen wurde." Sie seufzte tief und knetete unruhig ihre Hände. „Wissen Sie, Ms Bertinelli, es macht mir Mut, wenn ich daran denke, dass es Menschen gibt wie diesen Mann. Niemand weiß, wer er war, aber dennoch ... vielleicht ist Blüdhaven doch noch nicht ganz verloren..."


	5. The Dark Side Of The Moon

T**he Dark Side Of The Moon**

Die Michigan Road war eine breite Straße, die jedoch mit Schutt und Geröll und Staub übersät war. Früher mochten hier zwei breite Wagen aneinander vorbeigekommen sein, jetzt kam selbst eine einzelne Fußgängerin wie ich nicht mehr richtig voran.

Katies Mutter hatte mir den Weg zu dem Club beschrieben. Er hieß _The Dark Side Of The Moon_ und lag beim Osborne Hotel, wie Katie gesagt hatte. Ich musste die gesamte Michigan Road entlang gehen und dann in die Nebraska Street abbiegen. Von dort war es bis zur Denvers Bridge und dann zum Kingston Way nicht mehr als ein Katzensprung.

Ein gefährlicher Katzensprung.

Es war erschreckend dunkel. Selbst Gotham wirkte bei Nächten ohne Mond und Sterne längst nicht so dunkel. Ich huschte wie ein Schatten die Michigan Road hinunter, leise und lautlos. Ich hielt die Michigan Road für schlimm, aber die Nebraska Street war schlimmer. Leere, alte Lagerhäuser, teilweise halb verfallene verkohlte Ruinen starrten mir entgegen. Verrostete alte Tonnen und Fässer und stinkende Müllcontainer zierten den mit Unkraut überwucherten Straßenrand. Mir kroch ein Schauer über den Rücken, als ein Nachtvogel irgendwo einen gellenden Schrei ausstieß, und ich war froh, als ich die Denvers Bridge erreichte, deren verrostete Brückenpfeiler trostlos gen Himmel ragten. Der Blüdhaven River darunter war längst ausgetrocknet. Ich hatte gelesen, dass das früher ein gewaltiger, mächtiger Strom gewesen sein sollte, der mehrmals im Jahr über die Ufer getreten und große Teile der Stadt unter Wasser gesetzt haben sollte. Nun würde er niemals mehr über die Ufer treten. Das Wasser war bis auf das letzte Tröpfchen seit langem versickert. Übriggeblieben waren Schlamm, Morast, Müll und Unkraut, das dazwischen wuchs. Der Anblick stimmte mich traurig, und ich bog schleppenden Schrittes zum Kingston Way ab.

Der Kingston Way gehörte zum Zentrum von Blüdhaven. Das ehemalige Rathaus, an dem ich nun vorbeikam, wirkte noch gut erhalten, aber es war leer und verlassen. Die Fensterscheiben waren schmutzig und zerbrochen, die Türen hingen krumm in den Angeln und überall lag zentimeterdicker Staub und eine lastende Stille, die ich kaum ertragen konnte. Ich schauerte und schickte mich an die Straße zu überqueren, als ich die Leiche fand.

Der Körper fühlte sich eiskalt an, und das Blut war bereits verkrustet und eingetrocknet. Ich konnte nicht sehen, ob es ein Mann oder eine Frau war. Tatsache war, dass diese Leiche hier schon seit Tagen liegen musste. Ich habe mich nie vor dem Tod oder den Toten gefürchtet, aber jetzt wurde mir beängstigend klamm. Ich rannte über die Straße, während meine Absätze auf dem trockenen, harten Asphalt klapperten.

Als neben mir eine Gestalt aus dem Schatten eines alten Herrenhauses trat, hätte ich beinahe aufgeschrien. Ich wusste nun mit Sicherheit, ich war nicht mehr allein.

Eine große, kalte Hand griff nach meinem nackten Arm und zog mich zu sich in den Schatten, und jemand flüsterte in mein Ohr:

„Welch seltener Besuch ... was führt dich hierher, Schätzchen?"

Ich wartete nicht ab, was er als nächstes tun oder sagen würde, sondern riss mich los und rannte davon. Mein Leben als Huntress hatte mich gelehrt, schnell zu sein, aber der enge Rock und die Schuhe mit den hohen Absätzen waren Hindernisse. Dennoch war ich schnell genug, um ihn abzuhängen. Die Schritte hinter mir verklangen bald, und ich war wieder allein.

Um mich herum war es dunkel, und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wo ich mich befand. Ich presste mich in einen Hauseingang eines verlassenen Hauses und nahm das blitzende Messer aus meiner Tasche. Mein Herz schlug noch immer wie rasend, und ich schnappte heftig nach Luft.

Ganz in der Nähe spielte Musik. Die leisen Töne kamen mir hier so fremd und überraschend vor, dass ich lange glaubte, ich würde mir das nur einbilden. Ich kauerte so lange in dem dunklen Hauseingang, bis mir der Gedanke kam, dass die Musik von dem Club kommen musste.

Ohne mein Messer wagte ich mich nicht aus dem Eingang. Huntress hätte damit vermutlich keine Probleme gehabt. Aber ohne meine Maske war ich Helena, nicht Huntress. Und das hier war Blüdhaven und nicht Gotham.

Mit dem Messer in der Hand schlich ich lautlos durch die Dunkelheit. Der Gedanke, dass ich nicht wehrlos war, gab mir genügend Mut, mich bis zu dem Club durchzuschlagen – _The Dark Side Of The Moon_.

Von außen sah das Haus genauso alt und verlassen aus wie alle anderen in der Straße. Wäre die Musik nicht gewesen, wäre ich daran vorbeigegangen. Es gab kein Schild, dass irgendwie auf den Club hinwies.

Die morsche Tür öffnete sich mit einem Quietschen, und ein älterer Herr kam heraus. Er trug einen weiten langen Mantel und hatte seinen grauen Haut tief in die Stirn gezogen. Als er mich sah, nickte er mir zu und hielt mir die Tür auf. Ich war verblüfft, ließ mir aber nichts anmerken, sondern lächelte nur und ging hinein.

Ich war aufs höchste überrascht, als ich den Innenraum betrat. Bei Gott, ich hatte eine Art Raum erwartet, der so ärmlich ausgestattet war wie mein Hotelzimmer. Aber nicht so etwas.

Der Raum war riesig. Das Haus musste größer sein, als es von außen den Anschein hatte. Der Boden war mit blitzblanken glänzenden Fliesen ausgelegt. Auf einer Tanzfläche so groß wie ein Ballsaal tummelten sich die Paare. Die Musik war hier viel lauter als draußen und dröhnte mir in den Ohren. Zu meinem Erstaunen sah ich hoch oben an der Decke über der Tanzfläche eine dieser riesigen alten silbernen Discokugeln hängen, die silberne Strahlen und Punkte über die Tanzenden huschen ließ. Auf der anderen Seite befand sich eine Bar mit einer Theke aus glänzendem Marmor. Fast alle der hohen Barhocker waren besetzt, und man trank ausschließlich Alkohol, wie ich feststellte. Ein Stück entfernt in einer Art dunklen Nische standen Stehtische mit Marmorplatten und gläsernen Aschenbechern. Der Qualm vieler Zigaretten drang mir entgegen. Mehr jedoch konnte ich nicht wahrnehmen, da die laute Musik, das ständig wechselnde bunte Licht, der nebelige Qualm und die vielen, vielen Menschen mein Wahrnehmungsvermögen behinderten.

Natürlich erkannte ich auf den ersten Blick, dass das kein Insiderclub war und auch keine private Party von Blüdhavens High Society. Jemand, der bei der Mafia aufgewachsen ist, kennt solche Orte. Hier wurde mit Drogen gedealt und angeschafft. Unschuldige wurden unaufhaltsam in die Fänge der Mafia gezogen. An einem solchen Ort hatte meine Mutter meinen Vater kennen gelernt.

Es schien, als habe der Qualm mein Gehirn vernebelt. Ich wurde wie magisch von der Tanzfläche angezogen, vom Rhythmus der zuckenden und blitzenden Lichter. Ich wollte tanzen, mich amüsieren, selbst wann das hier eine Party der Mafia war.

„Hey schöne Frau, was hältst du von einem Drink?" fragte mich irgendwann im Laufe der Nacht einer meiner Tanzpartner.

„Mit Vergnügen", erwiderte ich, ließ zu, dass er meine Hand nahm und folgte ihm durch das Geschirr der tanzenden Paare hindurch zur Theke.

Es war nur noch ein einziger Barhocker frei, und der junge Herr überließ ihn mir mit einer einladenden Geste. Ich lächelte, nickte und rutschte auf den Sitz, dann legte ich die Beine übereinander und stützte die Ellbogen auf der Theke ab.

„Wie heißt du denn, schöne Unbekannte?" fragte mich der Fremde mit einem Zwinkern in seinen dunklen Augen.

Helena, lag mir auf der Zunge. Aber ich konnte mich gerade noch zurückhalten und nannte stattdessen einen anderen Namen.

„Janice."

„Janice ... das klingt wie Musik in meinen Ohren...", er beugte sich vor und küsste meine Hand.

Ich lächelte ein idiotisches Lächeln, so als wäre ich bereits halb weggetreten.

„Und wie heißen Sie?" fragte ich.

Aber er hatte sich bereits dem Barkeeper zugewandt. Der Mann hatte uns seinen breiten Rücken zugekehrt und war dabei eine Flasche zu öffnen. Er trug einen breitkrempigen Hut, den er sich tief in die Stirn gezogen hatte.

„Barkeeper!"

Eine Haarsträhne hatte sich gelöst, und sich schob sie mit einer lässigen Gebärde hinter das Ohr, als sich der Barkeeper umdrehte. Er beachtete mich gar nicht sonderlich, sondern nickte nur völlig unberührt, während mein Begleiter irgendein Handzeichen machte.

Ich konnte nur sein Kinn sein, alles andere lag im Schatten des Hutes verborgen. Ich erkannte jedoch auch einen Schnurrbart auf der Oberlippe, der irgendwie nicht zu dem Gesicht zu passen schien. Er wirkte wie angeklebt.

Angeklebt ... bei unserem letzten Treffen vor meiner Schule in Zivilkleidung hatte sich Nightwing auch einen Bart angeklebt, einen dunklen Vollbart. Er hatte einen Hut getragen, wie auch dieser Mann, und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille. _Mein Lieblingsverkleidungskünstler_ hatte ich ihn genannt.

Und plötzlich wusste ich, warum mir der Schnurrbart im Gesicht des Barkeepers so falsch vorkam. Ich hatte dieses Gesicht mit Maske gesehen, jedoch ohne einen Bart. Und ich kannte es mit einem Vollbart. Aber ich hatte es noch nicht mit einem Schnurrbart gesehen!

Ich riss meine Augen auf und mein Herz fing an zu hämmern, so dass ich es richtig spüren konnte, ja, es schmerzte beinahe.

N_ightwing!_


	6. Wiedersehen

W**iedersehen**

Mir wurde schwindlig, und in meiner Panik griff ich nach dem nächstbesten – eine Packung Zigaretten, die mir mein Begleiter hinhielt – zog eine heraus und ließ sie mir von ihm anzünden.

Ich hatte als Teenager geraucht, hatte jedoch mit 21 wieder aufgehört. Dennoch fiel es mir nicht schwer, ein paar heftige Züge von der Zigarette zu nehmen. Das alte Gefühl der Beruhigung kam zurück, und ich atmete noch einmal kräftig durch. Mein Begleiter hatte sich nun auch eine Zigarette angesteckt, und wir rauchten schweigend. Er blies mir seinen Qualm direkt ins Gesicht, aber es störte mich nicht. Nightwing würde mich nicht erkennen. Es war soviel Zeit vergangen seit unserer letzten Begegnung vor der Schule, er erwartete mich hier nicht und zudem vernebelte der Rauch ihm den Blick. Zumindest hoffte ich, dass es so sein würde.

Und doch –

W_as soll das Versteckspiel, Helena? Du bist doch sonst nicht so. Zeig ihm, wer du bist. Führ ihm vor, dass du auch ohne ihn leben kannst ... – aber ... ich habe niemals gezweifelt, dass ich ohne ihn leben kann! Und auch er weiß, dass ich es kann. Dass wir beide es können._

Merkwürdig. Als das durch meine Gedanken schoss, wurde mir erst klar, dass das so nicht stimmte. Oh sicher, ich konnte ohne Nightwing leben. Aber auf eine seltsame Art und Weise vermisste ich ihn. Dabei kannte ich ihn kaum. Na, ich kannte ihn durchaus – aber nicht gut genug. Er vertraute mir nicht, das hatte er nie getan. Er vertraute Batman und Oracle, aber nicht Huntress. Mein Magen krampfte sich zusammen.

E_r hat mir nie wirklich vertraut..._

„Janice, du musst das versuchen, es schmeckt wunderbar!"

Mein Begleiter hielt mir ein Cocktailglas unter die Nase, in dem eine seltsame rote Flüssigkeit sanft schaukelte.

„Was ist das?" fragte ich sofort. Mein Misstrauen war berechtigt. Ich kannte die Drogen, die in der Mafia dazu benutzt wurden, anderen den Verstand zu vernebeln und sie gefügig und abhängig zu machen.

„Red Dust. Du musst es versuchen, Süße, es hat bis jetzt jedem geschmeckt!"

Ich schnupperte vorsichtig. Es roch süßlich, aber durchaus nicht unangenehm. Natürlich. Drogen der Mafia rochen niemals unangenehm.

W_arum ist Nightwing nur hier ... als Barkeeper in diesem dubiosen Club ... irgendetwas stimmt hier doch nicht ... ob er weiß, dass das ein Dealertreff der Mafia ist? Vielleicht sogar von – Cosa Nostra?_

Ja, vielleicht war er deshalb hier? Weil er eine Spur von Cosa Nostra verfolgte. Molfatti saß hinter Gittern, ebenso Frankie Black und der ‚Spion aus den eigenen Reihen', der Polizist vom Gotham Police Departement, der die angebliche Prostituierte ermordet hatte, die in Wahrheit eine Undercover Agentin von der Sitte gewesen war. Er hatte versucht, Frankie Black den Mord anzuhängen, wodurch Molfatti herausgefunden hatte, dass Frankie plante, aus der Mafia auszusteigen und mit seiner Verlobten Moira zu verschwinden. Moira war tot. Frankie hatte sie in Molfattis Haus erschossen, als er keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gesehen hatte, als ihr all die Angst und das Leiden auf diesem Wege zu ersparen. Ich hatte Nightwing gleich gesagt, dass es für Moira keine Hoffnung mehr gab. Wer in Molfattis Händen war, für den gab es keine Hoffnung. Aber immerhin hatten wir Frankies Leben retten können. Das heißt, ich hatte es getan. Ich allein. Das war das einzige Mal gewesen, dass Nightwing mir vertraut hatte. Er hatte mich zurückgelassen, um Frankie zu schützen, während er sich aufgemacht hatte, um den Polizisten festzunehmen. Und ich hatte Frankie geschützt, daher auch die Blumen, die er mir zwei Tage später vor der Schule überreicht hatte. Blumen! Noch immer kochte ich beim Gedanken daran. Ich hatte Frankie Black doch nicht nur deswegen beschützt, damit ich einen Strauß Blumen bekam!

Dann fiel mir der Rest unseres Gespräches ein. Wie ich ihn gebeten hatte, mir seinen Namen zu sagen. Oder wenigstens ein Geheimnis zum Zeichen, dass er mir vertraute. Er hatte mir keines verraten, daher hatte ich damit begonnen.

‚_Mein Geheimnis ist ... wusstest du, dass Huntress sich nur an Nightwing herangemacht hat, um in Batmans Team aufgenommen zu werden? Aber ... merkwürdigerweise war ihr das dann plötzlich nicht mehr so wichtig...'_

Ich sah Nightwings anziehendes Lächeln vor mir und das Aufblitzen der dunklen Gläser seiner runden Sonnenbrille, als er sich zum Gehen wandte.

‚_Und mein Geheimnis ist, dass Nightwing nicht gerne mit sich spielen lässt ... aber in diesem Fall hat ihm das merkwürdigerweise überhaupt nichts ausgemacht...'_

Mir wurde schwindlig von all diesen Erinnerungen. Na gut, vielleicht kam es auch von dem Rauch. Ich sah, dass mein Begleiter mir noch immer das Glas hinhielt und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Danke, nein. Ich bin nicht durstig."

„Komm schon, Janice. Das geht auf meine Rechnung. Sei ein braves Mädchen."

So harmlos seine Worte klangen, desto schärfer wurde sein Tonfall. Ich dachte augenblicklich an das Messer in meiner Tasche. Würde es soweit kommen, dass ich es benutzen musste?

Und dann kam mir noch ein anderer Gedanke. Ein umwerfender Gedanke. Ja – wenn ich hier mitspielte, konnte ich vielleicht diesen ganzen verdammten Laden sabotieren und ein gut laufendes Unternehmen der Mafia ruinieren. Ich hatte bei Cosa Nostra einiges gelernt. Ich wusste, was ich zu tun hatte und wie ich mich verhalten musste.

S_ieh mal einer an, wer hätte gedacht, dass dein Aufenthalt in Blüdhaven sich als so nützlich erweisen könnte?_

Ich griff nach dem Glas und lächelte ein Schulmädchenlächeln. „Oh, wissen Sie was? Ich denke, dass ich doch so langsam durstig werde. Aber lassen Sie uns ans Fenster gehen, ja? Hier riecht es schlecht."

Er folgte mir zu einem der trüben Fenster und ich stellte mich neben einen Kübel mit einer Plastikpflanze darin.

„Komm, lass uns tanzen...", murmelte ich, hielt mit der einen Hand das Glas und drehte ihn mit der anderen mit dem Rücken zu dem Kübel. Dann zog ich ihn zu mir heran. Ich spürte seinen Mund an meinem Hals. Er war beschäftigt. Ich beugte mich über seine Schulter, wo meine linke Hand das Glas hielt. Aber statt zu trinken wie ich vorgab, schüttete ich Stück für Stück die Flüssigkeit hinunter in den Kübel.

„Das war ausgesprochen lecker, Darling", murmelte ich in sein Ohr. „Kann ich noch etwas davon haben?"

Er war so mit meinem Hals beschäftigt gewesen, dass er nichts anderes mehr mitbekommen hatte. Ich merkte, wie er sich nur ungern von mir löste.

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe..."

Ich sah ihm nach, wie er zur Theke ging – und ich sah, wie Nightwing seinen Platz hinter der Theke mit einem anderen tauschte. Das musste bedeuten, er hatte Feierabend. Das bedeutete, dass ich vielleicht die Chance hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen.

A_ber was willst du eigentlich mit ihm besprechen?_

Nichts, wie ich mir eingestehen musste. Ich wollte bloß hier raus. Solange sich Nightwing hier befand, hatte ich mich sicher gefühlt. Aber jetzt, ohne ihn, war ich nur die ängstliche kleine Janice. Hier drin fiel es mir so verdammt schwer, Helena oder Huntress zu sein.

W_ahrscheinlich, weil es Mafia Gebiet ist. Vielleicht sogar Gebiet von Cosa Nostra._

Bevor der junge Mann mit einem neuen Drogengetränk zurückkehrte, huschte ich zwischen den herumstehenden Menschen hindurch und schlüpfte ins Freie. Meine Jacke, die ich drinnen über einen Haken gehängt hatte, ließ ich zurück.

Draußen schien es noch dunkler geworden zu sein, vor allem aber kälter. Dennoch erkannte ich Nightwing, der schon ziemlich weit entfernt war. Ich wollte nach ihm rufen, aber mir fiel noch rechtzeitig ein, dass ich seine Geheimidentität nicht auf offener Straße herumschreien durfte. Also fing ich an zu laufen, rutschte jedoch aus, da einer meiner Absätze abgebrochen war. Meine Hände und Knie, mit denen ich den Sturz routiniert abfing, taten höllisch weh, als ich mich wieder aufrichtete und mir den Straßenstaub von den Klamotten klopfte. Meine Frisur hatte sich halb gelöst, und die verdammten Schuhe konnte ich vergessen. Wütend zog ich sie aus und ließ sie liegen. Diese Stadt quoll ohnehin über vor lauter Müll, da machte ein Paar nagelneue Stiefel keinen großen Unterschied mehr.

Als ich den Motor eines Wagens starten hörte, fing ich an zu laufen. Der harte Asphalt tat mir an den Füßen weh, aber darauf konnte ich im Moment keine Rücksicht nehmen. Wenn ich Nightwing nicht schon wieder aus den Augen verlieren wollte, musste ich handeln.

Ich erkannte den Wagen sofort wieder. Wir hatten die Debatte über ‚Einsamkeit' und ‚Alleinsein' darin geführt, und ich hatte ihm vorgeworfen, er sei zu loyal und er würde mir nicht vertrauen.

Ohne die Behinderung durch hohe Absätze gewann ich meine alte Schnelligkeit wieder. Noch während Nightwing versuchte den Wagen aus der engen Parklücke zu rangieren, setzte ich zum Sprung an, landete direkt vor der Beifahrertür, riss sie auf, warf mich auf den Sitz und knallte sie hinter mir zu. Dann drehte sich mich mit einer katzenhaften Bewegung zu ihm um.

„Hallo, Nightwing. So sieht man sich wieder."


	7. Uno Familia

**Uno Familia**

Sein Gesicht spiegelte Überraschung wieder. Einfach nur pure Überraschung. Er hatte nun seinen Hut abgesetzt, und ich konnte zum ersten Mal nach so langer Zeit wieder seine Augen sehen. Genaugenommen hatte ich sie ohnehin nur ein einziges Mal bis jetzt gesehen – in dieser einen Nacht, in der er einsam und ich allein gewesen war...

„Helena..."

Die alte Stimme, das alte Aufblitzen der Augen. Er hatte mich noch nie so genannt. Für ihn war ich Huntress gewesen, immer.

„So kann es gehen", erwiderte ich mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. „Und immerhin weißt du noch, wer ich bin."

„Lass die Spielchen, Huntress", erwiderte er, nun wieder beherrscht. „Natürlich habe ich dich nicht vergessen. Wie könnte ich? Ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, dass ich es nicht so leicht nehme, wie du vielleicht glaubst."

„Du hast mir nie gesagt, dass Blüdhaven deine Heimat ist. Du hast mir nie vertraut und tust es noch immer nicht."

„Bitte, Huntress!" Er seufzte. „Ich dachte, damit wären wir endgültig durch! Ich vertraue dir, aber ich bin mit deinen Methoden nicht einverstanden. So schwer ist das doch bestimmt nicht zu begreifen, oder?"

Ich kam mir vor wie ein dummes kleines Kind. So wie Katie auf mich gewirkt hatte, musste ich nun auf ihn wirken. Bedauerlich für ihn, dass er es nicht wirklich mit einem kleinen Mädchen zu tun hatte, das er einschüchtern konnte.

„Du weißt, dass du für die Mafia arbeitest, Nightwing? Selbst wenn es nicht Cosa Nostra ist, so ist es doch..."

Er hob die Hand, um mich zu unterbrechen. „Es ist Cosa Nostra, Huntress. Und ich arbeite dort inkognito als Barkeeper, um den Laden zu beobachten."

„Du arbeitest inkognito für Molfattis Leute? Du kippst Drogen in die Drinks armer Mädchen?"

„Du bist nicht gut informiert, Huntress. Die Mädchen, die dort herumlungern, sind alle schon süchtig. Und ich bin dort nur der Barkeeper. Offiziell bin ich ein arbeitsloser Dummkopf, der glaubt, bei einer Party von Blüdhavens High Society den Gästen Punsch nachzugießen. Die ‚Drogen', wie du sie nennst, geben die Dealer in die Gläser, bevor sie sie den Mädchen reichen."

Ich hatte ihn unterschätzt. Wie gewöhnlich.

„Und was tust du hier, Helena Bertinelli?" fragte er, als ich ihm auf seine letzte Feststellung nicht antwortete.

„Ich? Ich wollte ..."

Ja, was wollte ich? Requisiten abholen? Urlaub machen? In dieser Stadt? Es klang mir zu blöd, als dass ich es hätte zugeben können.

„Ich versuche dieses verdammte Mafianest zu sprengen, Nightwing", antwortete ich schließlich energisch.

Er war nicht einmal überrascht. „Ja, das dachte ich mir schon", erwiderte er. „Wir haben offenbar das gleiche Ziel."

Ich verstand mit einem Mal – um Blüdhaven wiederaufzubauen, musste Cosa Nostra bekämpft werden. Nightwing war für Blüdhaven das, was Batman für Gotham war – der Beschützer, der Ritter, der Dunkle Racheengel, der Dämon der Finsternis.

„Ich nehme an, du weigerst dich, wieder mit mir zu arbeiten?" fragte ich. Ich betete so sehr, dass er bereit war, mit mir zu arbeiten. So wie im Fall Molfatti und Frankie Black.

„Das siehst du richtig. Ich arbeite allein."

Meine Hoffnung verschwand mit diesen paar Worten, und ich war nur noch wütend. Nein, mehr enttäuscht als wütend. Ich tastete nach dem Türgriff.

„Hey, wo willst du denn hin?"

„Zurück ins Hotel", erwiderte ich wütend. „Oh, du hast dich kein bisschen verändert, Nightwing. Aber im Grunde weiß ich auch nicht, was ich eigentlich erwartet habe. Du änderst dich nie. Du bist ein Einzelkämpfer, Teil der nächtlichen Schatten. Du bist ..."

„Bist du das nicht auch, Huntress?" fragte er leicht spöttisch. „Du wolltest meine Regeln nie akzeptieren. Für dich gibt es immer nur deine Methoden. Du würdest über Leichen gehen, um deine Ziele zu erreichen."

„Na und wenn schon", schnaufte ich. „Dafür hängst du für den Rest deines Lebens an Batmans Capezipfel!"

Wütend kletterte ich aus dem Wagen und schlug krachend die Tür hinter mir zu. Er brachte mich zur Weißglut. Wie hatte ich nur vergessen können, wie sehr er mich zur Weißglut brachte. Er würde nie selbstständig werden, er würde immer nach Batmans Idealen handeln und seine Ziele verfolgen, immer.

Er verließ ebenfalls den Wagen und baute sich vor mir auf. Wir starrten einander aufgebracht an. Ich verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, entschlossen, mir von ihm nicht das Wort im Mund umdrehen zu lassen.

„Du weißt, das ist nicht wahr", verteidigte er sich. „Aber ich war so lange in Batmans Team, dass ich mit seinen Zielen verschmolzen bin, ich..."

„Nightwing, genau das meine ich ja!"

„Nein!" herrschte er mich an. Zum ersten Mal sah ich ihn die Kontrolle über sich verlieren. Er ging unruhig vor mir auf und ab und ballte die Fäuste. „Herrgott, wie soll ich dir das klarmachen? Du willst es ja doch nicht verstehen! Verstehst du nicht – ich mache Batman nicht nach. Er ist er selbst, und ich bin ich selbst. Aber wir haben die gleichen Vorstellungen und Ziele, und wir kämpfen für die gleiche Sache. Wir sind eine Familie, Huntress. Auch wenn es Differenzen gibt. Gerade du solltest das verstehen. Cosa Nostra war deine Familie!"

Er wusste, wie er mich ködern konnte. Er wusste es nach so langer Zeit noch immer. Verdammter Idiot!

Nicht, dass ich mich wegen meiner Vergangenheit schämte. Im Gegenteil, die Zeit mit meinen Eltern und Freddie war für mich die schönste Zeit meines Lebens gewesen, Mafia hin oder her. Aber so wie Nightwing das ausdrückte, war es – verachtenswert.

„Oh ja!" sagte ich heftig. „Cosa Nostra war meine Familie, und weißt du was? Ich vermisse sie! Mafia hin oder her, wir waren füreinander da! Niemand war – allein!"

Er sah betroffen aus, aber seine Worte sagten das Gegenteil. „Gut, dann geh doch zurück zu deiner sogenannten Familie! Die nehmen dich sicher mit offenen Armen auf, du armes, verlorenes, totgeglaubtes Schäfchen!"

Ich stürzte mich auf ihn, verlor einen Augenblick lang die Kontrolle über mich. Oracle hatte recht – ich war psychisch labil. Sonst hätte ich niemals versucht, Nightwing das Gesicht zu zerkratzen.

„Huntress, bitte, was ..."

„Du wirst nie wieder sagen…"

Ich war so außer Atem, dass ich den Satz nicht einmal mehr zu einem Ende brachte. Mein Atem kam rasch und stoßweise, begleitet von mehreren Hustenanfällen. Nightwing hielt meine Handgelenke fest, doch ich versuchte noch immer, mich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu winden und meine scharfen langen Fingernägel über seine Haut fahren zu lassen.

„Lass mich los, hast du gehört? Nimm deine Pfoten von mir, lass mich los, verstanden?" herrschte ich ihn an.

Meine Frisur ging nun völlig auf und rutschte mir über den Rücken, fiel mir über die Schultern und teilweise ins Gesicht. Meine Augen glitzerten im Dunkel der Nacht. Ich starrte ihn an, außer mir vor Wut. Das war der Teil in mir, der die Dinge tat, mit denen Batman nicht einverstanden war. Der Teil, der zu Huntress gehörte, nicht zu Helena Bertinelli.

Vielleicht war es diese Wildheit von Huntress, die ihn so beeindruckte. Bis heute weiß ich es nicht. Eigentlich kann ich mich gerade an diesen Augenblick kaum noch erinnern. Ich weiß nur noch, wie mein Herz in meiner Brust hämmerte und wie ich so unglaublich wütend auf ihn war. Und er? Er ließ mich los und sah mich an, und angesichts dieses Blickes konnte ich mich nicht mehr von der Stelle rühren. Ich starrte ihn nur an.

„Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun, Racheengel?" fragte er leise, ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden.

„Was?" hauchte ich, meine Selbstsicherheit verlierend. Sein Blick war so intensiv, so als könnte er direkt in mich hineinsehen.

„Bleib heute Nacht bei mir, Huntress", erwiderte er ohne ein Lächeln.

Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, noch ehe ich klar denken konnte. Und dann, dann war es wieder wie damals – uno familia.

Ich fühlte, wie seine starken, kräftigen Arme sich um meine Taille und meinen Nacken legten, und dann wusste ich nur noch, dass er es wieder tat. Er küsste mich.


	8. Blue Dance

**Blue Dance**

Wir saßen einander gegenüber im Speisezimmer eines Hotels namens _Blue Dance_ und blickten uns durch das schummrige Kerzenlicht hindurch an, während das Essen aufgetragen wurde. Es roch gut, und es gab reichlich davon.

Das _Blue Dance_ lag in den Hügeln hinter Blüdhaven, wo das Leben noch mal zu verlaufen schien. Es gab bereits wieder Elektrizität, und der Wiederaufbau war bereits weit vorangeschritten. Es gehörte zu einem Dorf namens Hilton Village, von dem ich noch nie in meinem Leben gehört hatte.

„Das Verbrechen und die Zerstörung spielt sich in Blüdhaven ab", hatte Nightwing erklärt. „Diese kleine Siedlung hier draußen interessiert niemanden. Die Verbrecher strömen in Scharen nach Blüdhaven, aber die wenigen, die über die Hügel weiter nach Hilton ziehen, sind gut unter Kontrolle zu halten. Das Gefängnis von Hilton beherbergt einige, aber es ist noch längst nicht voll."

Sollte er Recht haben, so musste Blüdhaven das Zentrum der Mafia sein. Das Zentrum von Cosa Nostra.

Dennoch war Hilton verlassen. Obwohl das Dorf bereits wieder beinahe wieder das war, was es vor dem Erdbeben gewesen war, waren die meisten Bürger aus Angst vor dem Abschaum, der aus Blüdhaven über die Berge nach Hilton kam, geflohen. _Blue Dance_ war das einzige offene Hotel, und wir waren die einzigen Gäste.

Trotzdem war es nicht das Essen, auf das wir uns konzentrierten. Gutes Essen hin oder her, es gab wichtigeres für uns. Zumindest für mich.

Meine Hände hielten Messer und Gabel wie automatisch, und ich schnitt mein Fleisch in winzig kleine Stückchen, ohne zu wissen, was ich tat. Ich kaute auf den Nudeln, ohne zu merken, was ich aß. Ich trank von dem Wein, ohne zu registrieren, was ich zu mir nahm. Mein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet, auf die Flammen der drei Kerzen, die in ihren Haltungen des goldenem Kerzenhalters steckten, der in der Tischmitte seinen Platz hatte. Ansonsten war der Raum dunkel. Wir konnten gerade mal sehen, was wir aßen. Irgendwo im Hintergrund spielte eine sanfte, betörende Musik.

„Das ist ein gutes Essen hier. _Blue Dance_ ist das einzige gute Hotel in der Umgebung von Blüdhaven. Dabei hatte es vor dem Erdbeben einen sehr schlechten Ruf", bemerkte Nightwing zwischen zwei Bissen.

Ich antwortete nicht. Ja, ich hatte nicht einmal verstanden, was genau er gesagt hatte. Den Blick auf den Teller gerichtet, hing ich meinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

_Verdammt, was ist das nun schon wieder? Wir hatten all das so gut wie beendet, wir hatten es hinter uns gelassen. Wie schlimm wird der Schmerz werden, wenn ich es noch einmal hinter mir lassen muss?_

Zum ersten Mal gab ich mir selbst gegenüber zu, dass es weh getan hatte, diese Affäre zu beenden. Selbst wenn ich wusste, dass es für uns beide das Beste gewesen war.

_Aber heute Nacht..._

Der Gedanke war ebenso schön wie erschreckend. Nightwing hatte mir ein ziemlich eindeutiges Angebot gemacht, und ich hatte es angenommen.

_Was soll ich tun? Ich wünschte, ich könnte sagen, dass es mir egal ist, ob wir wieder damit anfangen oder nicht. Ich wünschte, es würde mir nichts ausmachen. Aber – irgend etwas ist da zwischen uns ... nur was? Ich glaube nicht, dass es Liebe ist. Merkwürdig, aber Liebe im Zusammenhang mit Nightwing zu erwähnen erscheint mir so ... so falsch und unecht. Es passt nicht. Genau so wenig, wie eine Zukunft mit ihm wahr werden wird. Für Nightwing und mich wird es so etwas niemals geben. Aber was empfinden wir füreinander? Ist es wirklich nur, weil ich alleine bin und er einsam ist? Oder sind da auch Lust, Vergnügen oder was auch immer mit im Spiel? Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht._

Ich runzelte die Stirn. Genau das stand als unausgesprochene Frage im Raum. War es nur Lust gewesen, oder Leidenschaft oder Liebe oder Besessenheit oder Einsamkeit oder was sonst?

Konnte es sein, dass wir einander liebten? Waren wir eventuell wirklich füreinander bestimmt, wir beide? Nightwing und Huntress, Helena und - ... , ja, da war es wieder. Ich kannte noch nicht einmal seinen richtigen Namen. Ich liebte ihn nicht. Das war es nicht. Aber was es auch war, würden wir es in dieser Nacht erkennen?

Nightwing legte seine Gabel zur Seite. Sie stieß gegen den Tellerrand, und das leise Klirren holte mich aus meinen Gedanken zurück.

Er schob vorsichtig seinen Stuhl zurück, stand auf und kam um den Tisch herum. Mein Herz schlug heftig, und ich ärgerte mich insgeheim über meine Nervosität.

„Du solltest dir nicht allzu viele Gedanken machen, Huntress."

Er stand neben meinem Stuhl, die eine Hand auf der Lehne ruhen lassend, die andere auf meinem nackten Oberarm. Ich konnte sein After Shave riechen. Er roch gut.

Ich blickte auf die letzten Reste von Fleisch und Nudeln auf meinem Teller.

„Oh, ich weiß", seufzte ich. „Aber ich kann nicht anders. Es ist ... ich denke, ich laufe vor etwas davon, Nightwing. Nur weiß ich nicht, was es ist."

Er verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf meinem Oberarm, so dass ich leicht den Kopf wandte, um ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du bist nicht die Einzige", sagte er zu meiner Überraschung. „Als ich an diesem Morgen nach unserer ersten Nacht aufgewacht bin, da wollte ich am liebsten auch davonlaufen. Statt dessen habe ich Oracle angefunkt und versucht, mich mit dem Fall Frankie Black abzulenken, aber Oracle hat schneller geschnallt was los war, als mir lieb war."

Ich deutete so etwas wie ein Lächeln an. „Oh, ich weiß. Sie sagte, du solltest dich von mir fernhalten, ich wäre psychisch labil. Und dass du immer gleich darauf hereinfällst, sobald eine Frau einmal netter zu dir ist."

„Oh ja, und du hast mir gleich vorgeworfen, ich hätte etwas mit Oracle."

Ich erinnerte mich. Dass Freunde diese Bindung haben konnten, die Oracle und Nightwing verband, das hatte ich damals nicht begriffen. Und selbst heute tat ich mich noch schwer damit. Auch wenn meine Freundschaft mit Robin und Spoiler einiges verändert hatte.

Ich war auch etwas überrascht darüber, dass er auch nicht so recht gewusst hatte, wie er mit dieser Nacht umgehen sollte. Ich hatte ihn immer für jemanden gehalten, dem so leicht nichts peinlich oder unangenehm war. Dass auch Nightwing bisweilen nicht wusste, was er tun sollte, war mir neu. Aber es war kein unbedingt schlechtes Gefühl, im Gegenteil. Es tat gut. Er war also nicht so verdammt gleichgültig und unerreichbar, wie es den Anschein hatte. Auch Nightwing hatte seine Schwächen. Es war kein gegen alles immuner Superheld – er war wie jeder andere auch. Denn hinter seiner Maske verbarg sich ein Mensch.

Beflügelt von diesem Gedanken stand ich auf und schob meinen Stuhl weg, griff nach seiner Hand.

„Komm, lass uns tanzen!" bat ich, und wie durch Zauberei wechselte die kaum zu hören gewesene Musik nun in stilvolle, klassische Violinklänge, zu denen man wunderbar langsam tanzen konnte.

Etwas unbeholfen griff Nightwing nach meiner Hand, während er seinen Arm um meine Taille legte – eine Bewegung, die mir sozusagen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Ich bin kein besonders guter Tänzer, Huntress", meinte er.

Ich lächelte. Es war kein guter Zeitpunkt für Scherze, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, ich würde platzen, wenn ich es nicht sagte.

„Gibt es keine einzige Frau in deinem Leben, die dir das beibringen könnte?"

Zugegeben, es war nicht unbedingt nur Scherz, der hinter dieser Frage steckte. Und er wusste es, denn wie jede persönliche Frage reagierte er nicht darauf.

Er führte mich auf die Tanzfläche. Wie auf Kommando wurde eine Reihe kleiner Lämpchen angeschaltet, die an der Decke befestigt waren. Sie erhellten die Tanzfläche, so dass man sehen konnte, wohin man trat.

„Komm schon, Nightwing", setzte ich wieder an. „Gibt es wirklich niemanden in deinem Leben, der dir das beibringen könnte?"

Ich wusste, dass es einen Namen aus seiner Vergangenheit bei den Teen Titans gab – Starfire. Aber das war lange her. Damals war er noch Robin I gewesen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte er gelassen. „Möglicherweise ... außerdem, ich hab immer noch dich."

Ich musste mir auf die Lippen beißen, um ein nervöses Kichern zu unterdrücken.

_Helena, hör auf damit! Es wird Zeit zu gehen, bevor dieser Wahnsinnige die starke Huntress in ein albernes kleines Mädchen verwandelt!_

Aber ich konnte nicht gehen. Ich konnte einfach nicht.

„Mit dem größten Vergnügen, Sir!" erwiderte ich und deutete spaßeshalber eine kleine Verbeugung an.

Wir fingen an uns zu drehen, aber er trat mir ständig auf die Füße dabei. Ich seufzte und ließ seine Arme erst mal los. Wer hätte gedacht, dass dieser anmutige Akrobat so ein lausiger Tänzer war?

„Nightwing", sagte ich mit einem hilflosen Lachen, „es kann immer nur einer führen. Konzentriere dich ganz auf mich und vergiss alles andere, ja?"

Er legte die Arme um meine schmale Taille und rückte näher zu mir heran. Ich spürte seinen Atem in meinem Gesicht. Mein Herz schien auszusetzen, als er sich herabbeugte und anfing, mich zu küssen. Meinen Hals ... meine nackten Schultern...

„Hm ... das verstehst du unter tanzen, ja?" murmelte ich, während ich langsam die Augen schloss.

„Nicht unbedingt", erwiderte er gutgelaunt und wirbelte mich mit einem Ruck zu Kreis herum. „Es ist nur etwas, das ich besser kann."

„Ich merke es", erwiderte ich scherzhaft, während ich versuchte, das brennende Gefühl seiner weichen Lippen auf meiner warmen Haut zu verdrängen und mich auf die Tanzschritte zu konzentrieren.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Oh, ich sehe lediglich, dass es tatsächlich noch etwas gibt, das du besser kannst als am Wochenende mit anderen von deiner Sorte herumzuhängen und dich zu betrinken."

Nightwing lacht laut heraus. „Ah, die allwissende Lehrerin, was?" Er grinste breit. „Nun, es mag in der Tat solche Zeiten gegeben haben, Ms Bertinelli. Und ich wette, ich war nicht der Einzige."

Ich merkte, dass ich rot wurde. „Ja, okay, ich gebe ja zu, ich hatte auch Spaß daran ... allerdings, ich bin sicher, du warst viel schlimmer als ich!" verteidigte ich mich.

Dabei war ich mir eigentlich überhaupt nicht sicher. Nach dem Tode meiner Eltern hatte ich mich oft betrunken, da ich die Einsamkeit nicht ertragen hatte.

„Ja, aber ich wette mit dir, dass dich noch niemals jemand gefragt hat, ob du ausgehen möchtest", schoss er mit einem Grinsen zurück.

Oh! Natürlich, das musste ja kommen!

„Natürlich wurde ich gefragt!" protestierte ich.

„Sicher?" Er zwinkerte mir zu.

„Gelegentlich", antwortete ich vage. „Sicher nicht annähernd so oft als ... als ... sagen wir mal..." Ich suchte hastig nach einem Vergleich. Er kam mir dann auch schnell in den Sinn.

„Als du", endete ich.

Er stöhnte. „Oh nein, nicht ich schon wieder!"

Ich ließ mich von ihm im Kreis herum wirbeln. Ich trug Schuhe, die Nightwing mir gegeben hatte, da meine noch immer vor dem Club auf dem Gehsteig lagen.

„Du tanzt schon besser", meinte ich. „Obwohl das nicht der Tanz ist, der normalerweise für eine solche Musik verwendet wird."

„Wenn dir nur immer ein dummer Kommentar einfällt..."

„Ich bin eine gelehrige Schülerin und du ein guter Coach", gab ich schlagfertig zurück.

„Oh, ich weiß aber, du kannst noch ganz andere Dinge, Helena Bertinelli", murmelte er, mich festhaltend.

Mein Herz klopfte, aber ich ließ es mir nicht anmerken. Der laute Teil des Abends war vorüber, ebenso der stille und der witzige. Jetzt war wohl der romantische an der Reihe.


	9. Gedanken

**Gedanken**

Das Wasser war warm und rieselte über meinen Körper. Ich fühlte mich entspannt und ruhig. Mit einer raschen Bewegung hob ich meinen Kopf und hielt ihn direkt unter den Wasserstrahl, so dass das dampfende warme Wasser über mein Gesicht lief. Es prickelte am ganzen Körper, und ich liebte es.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung drehte ich dann das Wasser ab. Der harte Strahl wurde sofort weniger und verendete schließlich in ein paar kleinen, lauwarmen Wassertropfen, die auf meine Nasenspitze fielen und das Kinn hinunter rollten.

Blind vor lauter Wasser in den Augen zerrte ich die klappernde Duschwand auf und tastete nach dem Handtuch, das ich auf dem Wäschekorb neben der Dusche abgelegt hatte. Es fühlte sich weich und warm in meiner Hand an. Ich trocknete mir die Augen und das Gesicht, dann blinzelte ich zufrieden.

Die Spiegel im Badezimmer waren angelaufen von der dampfenden Hitze, und der kleine Heizofen surrte zufrieden vor sich hin.

Ich hüpfte aus der Duschwanne und fühlte die kalten Fließen unter meinen nackten Fußsohlen, während ich meine tropfnassen Haare vorsichtig über dem sauberen Waschbecken auswrang.

Als ich zumindest halbwegs alles Wasser aus meinen Haaren gepresst hatte, drehte ich sie zu einem Knoten und wickelte ein Handtuch um meinen Kopf. Dann fing ich an, meinen Körper trockenzureiben.

Klar, dass er mich nicht in sein Apartment nach Blüdhaven mitnehmen würde ... ich könnte ja entdecken, wer er ist ... aber _Blue Dance _ist vielleicht ohnehin besser. Wenn sein Apartment ebenso eine schäbige Absteige ist wie mein Hotel...

Ich fand mich nackt vor dem großen Wandspiegel stehend. Als ich mich betrachtete, seufzte ich. Irgendwie kam mir alles absolut verkehrt vor.

_Zwei Jahre sind vergangen seit damals ... was wird er heute von mir halten?_

Ich machte ein paar Schritte vor und zurück, drehte mich leicht seitwärts, dann einmal um mich selbst, wippte vorsichtig auf und ab, legte die Hände an die Taille.

„Nervös, Schätzchen?" fragte ich mich selbst in Nightwings Tonfall.

Ich kicherte albern, schalt mich aber in Gedanken dafür. Schließlich war ich kein Teenager mehr.

_Du wirst langsam zu alt für solche Albernheiten, Helena. Wieso kannst du den Dingen nicht einfach ruhig und gelassen entgegensehen?_

Ich kannte die Antwort, ehe ich sie dachte.

_Weil ich dann vermutlich nicht ich selbst wäre... Helena ist nicht Huntress. Helena ist die, die ich wirklich bin. Huntress ist lediglich meine Maske. Und irgendwo unter dieser Maske steckte die junge, unbekümmerte Helena. Die, die ich hätte sein können, hätte das Schicksal nicht etwas anderes mit mir vorgehabt._

Entschlossen ging ich zum Spiegelschrank und ergriff den Föhn. Es würde eine Weile dauern, bis die Haare ganz trocken waren. Das war gut so. Ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken.


	10. Zweisamkeit

**Anmerkung: **Der Song „All At Once" gehört natürlich Roxette

**Zweisamkeit**

Als ich die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete, war es fast dunkel darin. Nur die Sterne am dunklen Himmel warfen ein wenig Licht zum Fenster hinein. Die Rollos waren nicht geschlossen.

Leise schloss ich die Tür hinter sich und atmete tief durch. Ich ließ meinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, vermied es jedoch, das Bett anzusehen. Es war nicht sehr ordentlich hier. Ich seufzte. Normalerweise hätte ich jetzt instinktiv angefangen aufzuräumen. Aber irgendwie schien mir der Zeitpunkt nicht sehr günstig.

Er lag auf dem Bett, im Bademantel, die Arme unter dem Kopf verschränkt, die Beine überkreuzt.

„Hallo", sagte ich etwas verlegen.

Mein Haar roch nach Pfirsichblüte von dem Shampoo, das mir die Wirtin gegeben hatte. Es glänzte seidig und frisch gewaschen und fiel locker über meine schmalen Schultern. Und ich trug lediglich ein hauchdünnes, weißes Nachthemd mit dünnen Spaghetti-Trägern. Auch eine Art ‚Geschenk des Hauses'.

Er richtete sich auf, die Augen unverwandt auf mich gerichtet, hielt mir die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Ich ergriff sie zögernd, ließ mich zum Bett ziehen, nahm etwas steif auf der Kante Platz.

Ist es das, was ich wollte?

_All at once  
I finally took a moment  
And I'm realizing that  
You're not coming back  
And it finally hit me  
All at once _

„Wahrscheinlich glaubst du mir das nicht", sagte er mit einem leisen Lachen. „Aber ich bin genauso nervös wie du."

Es war überraschend das zu hören, aber es gab mir einen Teil meiner Selbstsicherheit zurück.

„Komm schon, Nightwing. Erzähl mir nicht..."

Er hob die Hand, fixierte meine schwarzen Augen. „Bitte nicht schon wieder das, ja? Ich kann es nicht mehr hören! Oracle ... sagt das auch immer wieder. Ihr beide seid schlimm."

Ich grinste. Vermutlich hatte ich mehr gemeinsam mit Oracle als ich gedacht hatte. Auch wenn sie mich nicht mochte.

Er rückte näher an mich heran, atmete meinen Duft ein, spielte mit dem Träger meines Nachthemdes.

„Was ist das? Pfirsich?" flüsterte er.

Ich fühlte seinen heißen Atem in meinem Nacken und schloss unwillkürlich die Augen. „Hmm ... Pfirsich ..."

Seine Finger glitten über meine Schultern, meine Arme, mein Gesicht. Seine weichen Lippen berührten meine. Ich beugte den Kopf zurück, fühlte seine Finger in meinem Haar. Seine Lippen waren zärtlich, aber dennoch wild und fordernd.

_Wir tun im Grunde nichts anderes als vor zwei Jahren ... und doch ist es anders ..._

_All at once  
I started counting teardrops  
And at least a million fell  
My eyes began to swell  
And all my dreams were shattered  
All at once _

Ich öffnete die Augen ein wenig, blinzelte ihn an, erhaschte durch Zufall seinen Blick.

„Dunkle Augen ... Augen der Nacht...", murmelte er und schien in meinen Augen zu ertrinken. „Die Farbe der Jägerin, die Farbe von Huntress..."

Ich musste beinahe kichern. „Du bist beinahe so etwas wie ein Poet, was?" murmelte ich, meine Hände auf seinen breiten Schultern ruhen lassend.

„Ich zitiere nur, was ich in der Schule gelernt habe. Vermutlich hatte ich eine ebenso gute Lehrerin, wie du es bist..."

Jetzt lachte ich laut heraus, warf mich in seine Arme. Er beugte sich über mich, drückte meinen Kopf in die Kissen, küsste mich auf die Stirn, den Mund, den Hals, den Nacken, die Schultern...

„Ich sagte dir bereits einmal, du musst nicht wie ein Zirkusjunge mit mir reden, nur weil ich Lehrerin bin", murmelte ich, zog ihn zu mir heran, küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund.

_Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
Now I must face it all alone _

„Und ich hab dich schon mal gefragt, ob du Hellseherin bist..."erwiderte er und spielte mit meinen langen, schlanken Fingern.

„Bist du denn ein Zirkusjunge?" fragte ich mit funkelnden Augen, rieb meine Hand an seiner, umschlang seine Finger mit meinen.

Ich hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass er darauf antworten würde. Er ließ private Fragen immer unbeantwortet im Raum stehen. Doch dieses Mal antwortete er mir.

„Sagen wir, ich bin einer gewesen. Aber das ist schon viele Jahre her...", murmelte er, beugte sich herunter, küsste die Innenseite meiner Handfläche.

„Ja? Und warum hast du aufgehört?"

Er beugte sich weiter über mich, küsste mein Handgelenk, ließ dann seinen Mund weiter den Arm aufwärts wandern, über die Schulter, den Nacken, den Hals, bis zu meinem Ohr.

Ich fuhr mit meinem Handrücken über seine Wangen und stellte fest, er hatte sich tatsächlich mal rasiert. Vor zwei Jahren war er unrasiert gewesen.

„Was ist, warum bist du nicht mehr beim Zirkus?"

Aber schon als ich ausgesprochen hatte wusste ich, er würde nicht darauf antworten. Und als ich den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah, fragte ich auch nicht weiter.

_All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Wishing you come back to me  
And that's all that matters now  
All at once  
I'm drifting on a lonely sea  
Holding on to memories  
And it hurts me more than you know  
So much more than it shows  
All at once_

Vorsichtig nahm Nightwing meine Hand in seine und führte sie an seinen Mund. Sanft begann er sie mit leichten Küssen zu bedecken, zuerst die Hand, dann den Arm. Mit jedem Kuss zog er mich näher zu sich heran.

Meine Hände berührten seinen Oberkörper, und ich merkte, dass sein Herz mindestens genauso schnell schlug wie meines. Vorsichtig schob ich den Bademantel etwas zurück, fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen die Konturen seines Oberkörpers nach, wieder und wieder.

Ich streichelte seine Schultern und Arme, und unsere Gesichter rückten Zentimeter für Zentimeter näher zusammen. Der nun folgende Kuss war zuerst zögerlich, dann fordernd, dann leidenschaftlich. Dann küssten wir uns wieder und wieder und wieder. Ich spürte seine warmen, sanften Hände an meinem Rücken, als er mir die Träger des Nachthemdes sanft über die Schultern streifte.

_All at once  
I looked around and found that  
you were with another love  
In someone else's arms  
And all my dreams were shattered  
All at once _

Ich atmete tief durch und lehnte mich bequem zurück. Er kniete neben mir, schob den weichen Stoff des Nachthemdes herunter und streichelte meine Brüste. Ich vernahm seinen keuchenden Atem wie von weit her.

Ein heißes, inniges Glücksgefühl durchflutete mich, und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn in wildem Verlangen nach mehr.

Ich nahm überhaupt nichts anderes mehr wahr. Ich hätte es nicht einmal bemerkt, wenn um mich herum alles in Schutt und Asche gefallen wäre. Er machte mich verrückt. Mit jeder Bewegung und jeder Berührung wollte ich mehr.

Ich half ihm, seinen Bademantel auszuziehen. Er sah gut aus, verdammt gut, und ich war ihm hoffnungslos verfallen.

_All at once  
The smile that used to greet me  
brightened someone else's day  
She took your smile away  
And left me with just memories  
All at once _

Doch das Ende kam schneller, als wir erwartet hatten. Genaugenommen hatte ich gar nicht an ein Ende gedacht. Aber das Mobiltelefon in der Tasche seiner Jacke klingelte, schrill und erbarmungslos laut.

„Nein, Nightwing, bitte...", murmelte ich, als er sich aufsetzte und danach griff.

Er drehte mir jedoch wortlos den Rücken zu. „Ja?"

Ich konnte nicht hören was der Gesprächspartner sagte, und auch Nightwing gab nur einsilbige Antworten wie ‚ja', ‚nein', ‚gut' und ‚sofort'.

So ist es doch schon immer gewesen ... die Arbeit an erste Stelle ...

Ich hasste ihn dafür.

_Ever since I met you  
You're the only love I've known  
And I can't forget you  
So I must face it all alone _


	11. Grayson

**Grayson**

Nightwing gab nur einsilbige Antworten wie ‚ja', ‚nein', ‚gut' und ‚natürlich'. Ich beobachtete seinen hoch aufgerichteten durchtrainierten Rücken vor mir. So war es immer gewesen. Seine Arbeit kam immer vor seinem Privatleben. Der Fall Molfatti war ihm wichtiger gewesen als unsere persönlichen Probleme. Ich seufzte, richtete mich ein wenig auf und stützte mich auf meine Ellbogen, während mir eine tiefschwarze Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel. Vorsichtig fuhr ich mit meinen Fingerkuppen die Konturen seines Rückens nach. Er bekam eine Gänsehaut dabei. Ich lächelte, richtete mich noch etwas mehr auf und fing an, ihm kräftig den Nacken zu massieren und ihm den Hals und die Schultern zu küssen.

„Helena, bitte!" zischte er, die Hand über der Sprechmuschel.

Ich schmiegte mich an ihn. Vielleicht hatte selbst jemand wie ich einmal Glück. Vielleicht würde er sein Gespräch bald beenden.

Er schob mich gereizt von sich weg, wobei er mich eisern am Handgelenk packte. Dann wickelte er sich in den Bademantel und ging mit dem Mobiltelefon hinüber ins Badezimmer. Die Tür schloss er hinter sich.

_Gut gemacht, Helena..._

Ich seufzte. Vermutlich hätte ich lauschen können, aber ich hatte andere Dinge im Kopf, so dass mir der Gedanke erst gar nicht kam. Wäre er mir gekommen, hätte ich es vermutlich getan.

Ich wälzte mich über das Bett und verhedderte mich mit den Beinen im Laken. Ich befreite mich mit einem Ruck und rutschte auf Nightwings Seite hinüber. Auf dem Nachttisch lag der falsche Schnurrbart, der er irgendwann im Laufe unserer Fahrt hierher abgenommen hatte. Auf dem Boden lag die Jacke. Etwas Silbernes war aus der Tasche gefallen. Es sah aus wie eine Dienstmarke.

Eine Dienstmarke? Konnte das sein? War Nightwing ein Bulle? Gehörte er zu meinen einstigen Feinden, denjenigen, die uns gejagt und verfolgt hatten, vor denen wir ständig auf der Flucht gewesen waren?

Mit einem Satz sprang ich aus dem Bett, kniete mich neben die Jacke und griff in die Taschen. Ich fand, was ich suchte. Den Ausweis, der zu der Dienstmarke gehörte. Den Schlüssel zu Nightwings Identität. Und ich stellte überrascht fest, dass meine Finger zitterten, als ich ihn aufklappen ließ.

Grayson, Richard John. Sergeant. Blüdhaven Police Departement.

Dieser verdammte Idiot. Er war ein Bulle. Ein verdammter Bulle.

Nein, das war es im Grunde nicht, was mich störte. Auch wenn Huntress ihre eigenen, brutalen Methoden bevorzugte, so arbeitete sie dennoch für die Polizei von Gotham City. Ihre Abneigung gegen Polizisten hatte sie an dem Tage abgelegt, an dem die Mafia ihre Familie erschossen hatte. Der Hass von Huntress, vereinigt mit dem von Helena Bertinelli, richtete sich nun gegen Cosa Nostra, die Mafia.

Aber gewisse ‚logische' Schlussfolgerungen blieben natürlich nicht aus. Hatte Nightwing mir seinen Namen vielleicht nicht verraten, weil ich in seinen Augen eine von der Mafia war? Vertraute er mir deshalb nicht?

Ich war gekränkt und zutiefst verletzt. Mit einer laschen Handbewegung schob ich Dienstmarke und Ausweis zurück in die Jackentasche, dann legte ich mich wieder auf das Bett.

Es dauerte nicht mehr lange, bis Nightwing – nein, Richard John Grayson – wieder hereinkam. Er legte das Mobiltelefon auf den Nachttisch.

„Tut mir Leid, aber wir müssen fahren." Er sah mich nicht an, als er das sagte.

„Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast, Sergeant Grayson?" höhnte ich, drehte ihm dabei jedoch auch den Rücken zu. Ich konnte ihn nicht ansehen.

Er blieb gelassen, obwohl ich gerade sein sorgsam gehüteten Geheimnis herausgefunden hatte. „Jetzt weißt du es also?"

„Es sieht so aus."

Ich hatte nicht vor, mich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass ich seine Taschen durchwühlt hatte. Er hielt mich für eine Mafiabraut, nahm ich an. Nun gut, dann würde ich mich auch wie eine verhalten. Sein Pech, wenn er damit Probleme hatte.

„Helena, ich ..."

„Richard, bitte." Endlich hatte ich meine Fassung zurück und drehte mich nach ihm um. Mein Lächeln war mehr ein geplagtes, schiefes Grinsen. Ich presste meine Lippen zusammen.

„Dick", unterbrach er mich unvermittelt, während er mir wieder den Rücken zuwandte und anfing sich anzuziehen. „Alle nennen mich Dick."

„Das ist das erste persönliche Detail, das du mir über dich verraten hast, Dick Grayson", bemerkte ich spöttisch.

„Huntress." Er trug seine Jeans, jedoch nicht ein T-Shirt. Sein nackter Oberkörper brachte mir schmerzlich die Erinnerung an vorhin zurück. „Begreifst du nicht? Je mehr ich dir über mich und mein Leben erzählte, desto mehr müsste ich mich in Lügen verstricken. Ich muss Oracle, Batman, die Teen Titans und die JLA und alle anderen schützen. Wenn ich über mein Leben spreche, offenbare ich all ihre Geheimnisse. Sie sind meine Familie, Huntress. Ich kann nicht über mich sprechen, ohne über sie zu sprechen."

„Sie sind nicht deine Familie." Ich wunderte mich, wie hart meine Stimme klang. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass er mich ‚Huntress' genannt hatte. Jede Vertraulichkeit, jede Intimität zwischen uns war wie weggeblasen. „Du bist ein Einzelkämpfer, und im Grunde weißt du das auch. Sie waren Teile deiner Vergangenheit, gute Freunde. Sie sind es noch heute. Aber deine Familie bist nur du allein."

„Hast nicht gerade du einmal behauptet, wir wären alle uno familia?" kam der bittere Hohn zurück.

„Mag sein. Aber auch ich irre mich."

„Helena, vergessen wir das für einen Augenblick. Du weißt, wer ich bin. Du weißt, dass ich bei der Polizei arbeite. Das erleichtert einiges."

„Das erleichtert was?"

„Die Tatsache, dass ich deine Hilfe benötige. Die Hilfe einer 1A-Verbrecherjägerin und einer erstklassigen Detektivin."

„Huntress", nickte ich langsam.

Obwohl ich sein Gesicht nicht sah, fühlte ich seinen Blick auf mir ruhen.

„Nein", widersprach er. „Nicht Huntress, die eiskalte Jägerin der Nacht. Sondern Helena Bertinelli."

„Was soll das werden, Dick? Versuchst du mich zu verhöhnen?"

„Dazu ist die Lage viel zu ernst. Ich arbeite inkognito in diesem Mafianest, wie du weißt. Und zwar in meiner Eigenschaft als Cop. Nicht als Nightwing, und auch nicht als Dick Grayson. Ich versuche die ganze Bande auszuspionieren und sie alle samt auszunehmen. Um Blüdhaven aufzubauen, muss Cosa Nostra aus der Stadt verschwinden."

„Cosa Nostra mal wieder."

Nun, es überraschte mich nicht wirklich.

„Ja. Und es gibt da jemanden unter ihnen, den wir auf frischer Tat ertappen müssen, um den Club zu schließen und die Namen von weiteren Beteiligten zu erfahren. Es wäre ein verdammt großer Coup, wenn wir diesen Burschen schnappen könnten. Aber es gibt nur noch wenige Polizisten in Blüdhaven, und noch weniger, die nicht auch irgendwie korrupt sind. Ich habe kaum Hilfe bei dem Fall. Aber du könntest mir helfen. Du könntest mein Lockvogel sein."

„Ich?" ächzte ich und rollte mich zu ihm herum. „Was soll das, warum gerade ich? Beim Fall Frankie Black hast du wegen meiner Arbeitsmethoden unsere Zusammenarbeit aufgekündigt, Nightwing. Weshalb also dieser Sinneswandel?"

„Der Mann, den wir kriegen müssen, ist ein ‚alter Bekannter' von dir, meine Liebe. Genaugenommen dein Onkel, Paolo Bertinelli."

Jetzt war es an mir, ihn überrascht anzustarren. Mein Onkel ... derjenige, der unsere Flucht an Molfattis Leute verraten hatte? Dieses elende Schwein lebte also noch immer.

Ich spürte, wie mein Hass mit jedem Gedanken an ihn wuchs. Und ich wusste, ich würde Nightwings Angebot annehmen. Ich wollte ihn bluten sehen. Ich wollte, dass er genauso litt wie meine Eltern und mein Cousin. Ich wollte ihn verraten, überführen, verhöhnen und am Ende sollte auf ihn genau das gleiche Ende warten wie auf meine Familie. Der Tod.


	12. Vergangenheit

**Vergangenheit**

Keine Ahnung, ob Dick Grayson wusste, was ich in Wirklichkeit vorhatte. Es war mir auch so ziemlich egal. Das war der Geist von Huntress – eiskalt und skrupellos. Ich wollte auf alles eingehen, was Nightwing mir sagte, um am Ende dann meine eigene, persönliche Rache zu üben.

Mit Rache ist das so eine Sache. Es ist ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Man glaubt, man fühlt sich nur besser, wenn man sich gerächt hat. Aber Tatsache ist, meistens fühlt man sich hinterher noch viel schlechter. Doch obwohl oder gerade weil ich das wusste, wollte ich meine Familie rächen.

_Wenn du am Boden liegst, gibt es nur eins, das du tun kannst – wieder aufstehen._

Mein Vater hatte Freddie und mir das oft genug gepredigt. Ich hatte es zu hören bekommen, wenn ich wegen irgend etwas weinte. Also hatte ich aufgehört zu weinen und angefangen mich zu wehren.

Ich hatte der Niederlage sprichwörtlich ins Gesicht gesehen. Sie war gekommen mit dem Tod meiner Eltern und Freddie. Egal wie sehr ich darum gekämpft hatte, mir einen Platz in der Welt – meiner Welt, die Welt der Mafia – zu sichern, ich hatte verloren. Ich wurde vom Schicksal dazu gezwungen, aufzugeben und mir einen neuen Platz zu suchen, als Englischlehrerin Helena Bertinelli in einer mir völlig neuen und fremden Welt.

Nun war es an der Zeit zurückzuschlagen. Ich würde wiederkehren, ich, eine von Cosa Nostra. Ich würde den Kampf fortführen und meine Rache vollenden.

Rache ... ja, Rache ... eine blutige, grausame und eiskalte Rache. Je länger ich mir das ausmalte, desto ruhiger wurde ich mit einem Mal.

Aber mein Vater hatte mich auch oft genug gewarnt. Er hatte mich vor vielen Dingen gewarnt, und eines davon war die Rache gewesen.

_Du blickst hinter dich – und du siehst nichts als Rauch. Vor dir ist deine Zukunft gerade in Flammen aufgegangen. Du brennst. Die Welt ist ein Inferno. Du brennst mit Leidenschaft und Angst, mit Liebe und Zorn. Du brennst nach Rache und verzehrst dich nach Vergeltung._

Ja, das war es, was Rache aus einem machte. Ich wusste es. Sie löste die Vergangenheit in Rauch auf. Man konnte nicht wieder zurück. Aber sie ließ auch die Zukunft in Flammen aufgehen. Die ganze Welt, inklusive man selbst, schien zu brennen. Die Welt war entflammt, sie war ein einziges Inferno. Liebe, Zorn, Hass, Leidenschaft, Angst, Trauer – ein Flammenmeer der Gefühle. Das war es, was einen Menschen wie mich zu Rache und Vergeltung trieb. Genau das.

Manchmal träume ich heute noch davon, wie ich danach gelitten habe. Wie ich blutverschmiert, weinend und ganz allein durch die dunklen, regennassen Straßen gelaufen war, ständig das Bild meiner toten Angehörigen vor Augen.

Ich hatte ich in einem dreckigen Keller versteckt. Ich stand vollkommen unter Schock, ich fürchtete mich und ich war mutterseelenallein. Meine Welt hatte sich urplötzlich drastisch verändert mit der Geschwindigkeit einer zuschlagenden Tür. Und niemand hatte mich darauf vorbereitet.

Ich hatte keine Waffen, mit Ausnahme meines Mutes. Ich besaß nichts außer mir selbst. Und ich versuchte zu überleben und stark zu sein in dieser Welt, die voll von Menschen war, die mich töten würden, sobald sie erfuhren, dass ich noch am Leben war.

Dieser verdammte Keller war die Hölle. Eine verdammte dreckige Hölle. Aber selbst ein junges Mädchen wie ich begriff schnell, dass die Hölle manchmal nicht nur ein Platz für die Verdammten war. Manchmal war es der einzige Platz auf der ganzen feindlichen weiten Welt, an dem man Schutz suchen konnte. Manchmal war die Hölle der Himmel.

Ich war bereit. Bereit, mich tagtäglich mit der Frage auseinander zusetzen, ob ich den nächsten Tag überleben würde.

Ich hatte überlebt. Bis jetzt. Dank der Hölle, durch die ich gegangen war auf meiner Flucht in den Norden.

Ich hatte vieles gelernt in all den Jahren, in denen ich mich nie wirklich sicher gefühlt hatte. Eines davon war die simple Tatsache, dass von unzähligen Möglichkeiten gar keine manchmal die Beste war. Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten, meine Eltern zu rächen. Ich war klug genug gewesen, zu warten. Allein und auf mich gestellt, zurückgelassen mit nichts außer Mut, Überlebenswillen und Stolz kämpfte ich mich durch diesen Alptraum.

Ich war ängstlich, verwirrt, durcheinander, am Ende meiner seelischen Kräfte. Ich war noch jung und musste dennoch völlig auf mich allein gestellt überleben, meine eigenen Regeln aufstellen, mein Leben schützen und Kraft schöpfen aus einer Welt, die sich für immer verändert zu haben schien.

Manchmal verlangt das Leben einen zu hohen Preis. Mein Leben hatte meine Jugend gefordert.

_Lebe für das, an das du glaubst. Zögere nicht, dein Leben dafür zu opfern._

Der Lieblingssatz meiner Mutter. Freddie und ich hatten oft darüber gelästert, wie sie ihn bei jeder Gelegenheit aufsagte. Heute erschien er mir nur allzu gut zu dem zu passen, das ich nun war – The Huntress.

Ich war ein junges Mädchen gewesen, unerfahren, was die Welt da draußen außerhalb von Cosa Nostra betraf. Aber ich hatte schnell gelernt. Mir war gar nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als schnell zu lernen.

Was war die größte Gefahr, die ich mir denken konnte? Was war die mutigste Herausforderung, die ich mir vorstellten konnte? Was war die größte Angst meines Herzens? Ich konnte all das mit zwei einfachen Worten beantworten – Cosa Nostra.

Die Tage, Wochen und Monate nach der Ermordung meiner Eltern waren schlimm. Es schien mir, als wäre ein Frost aufgekommen. Ein tödlicher Frost.

Ich flüchtete nach Gotham, die Stadt, in der meine Mutter aufgewachsen war und jobbte als Kellnerin und Bardame, damit ich mir wenigstens eine kleine lausige Absteige finanzieren konnte. Mit der Zeit wurden die Jobs besser, und ich konnte es mir leisten, eine Art Abendkurs zu besuchen. All die jungen Leute dort waren arm und hatten wenig Geld, und ich galt als eine von ihnen. Aber niemand wusste, warum ich wirklich so erbärmlich lebte. Dennoch, ich schloss den Kurs als Beste ab und bekam ein Stipendium an einer New Yorker Universität. Mein Leben schien sich zu verbessern. Ich lebte im Studentenwohnheim und arbeitete neben dem Studium als Bibliothekarin. Dann entschied ich mich dazu, Lehrerin zu werden. Auch Mutter war Lehrerin gewesen, bevor sie Gotham mit meinem Vater verlassen hatte, um eine von ihnen zu werden. Ich kehrte nach Gotham zurück und wurde als Lehrerin in der Gotham Heights High School eingestellt. Fast war ich nun doch noch eine normale junge Frau geworden, eine hübsche junge Englischlehrerin mit Apartment und Auto. Aber wie auch der Rest meines Lebens war dies nur Schein. Es diente dazu, das zu verbergen, was ich wirklich war – Huntress, die gnadenlose Jägerin der Nacht.

Die Mafia kam unaufhaltsam auch nach Gotham, und wieder bekam ich Angst. Meine einstige ‚Familie' war für mich zu einem eiskalten und rücksichtslosen Gegner geworden. Ich werde nie vergessen, wie ich darum gebetet habe, dass sie mich nicht entdecken würden. Nun, sie hatten mich nicht entdeckt, hielten mich immer noch für tot. Aber sie nisteten sich mehr und mehr in Gothams Untergrund ein. Sie zerstörten und sie töteten. Und das einzige, was sie aufhalten konnte, war der Heroismus von Huntress. Aber – wenn heißer Mut auf eisigen Tod trifft, wer wird da gewinnen? Bisher hielt es sich die Waage.

Huntress, die erbitterte Feindin von Cosa Nostra und Helena, die sich panisch vor ihnen versteckte. Doch für beide galt – es gab keinen Weg zurück, keinen Weg, der von Cosa Nostra und der Vergangenheit wegführte. Es gab allerhöchstens Orte zum Verstecken.

Und wieder hing mein Leben, meine Zukunft, in der Schwebe. Und wieder war niemand da, um mir zu helfen. Ich rannte Nacht für Nacht von Kugeln verfolgt durch die Straßen von Gotham, verbarg mich im Schatten, rächte die Opfer und bekämpfte die Täter. Aber bis heute habe ich nicht wirklich begriffen, wie das passieren konnte. Wann wurde aus Sicherheit Angst, aus Frieden Krieg und aus Glück Panik? Wann wurde mein Leben zu einem solchen Alptraum? Aber das war es wohl, was der nächtliche Kampf und das Leben als dunkler Engel mit sich brachte. Entweder war da der Tod auf einen Schlag oder der langsame, grausame Tod – psychisch gesehen. Aber egal auf welchem Weg sich dieses nächtliche Leben, das Leben hinter der Maske, sich auf mich auswirken würde, eines Tages würde ich ihm zum Opfer fallen – es sei denn, ich brachte die Nacht und ihre Geschöpfe dazu, meine Opfer zu werden.

Ich fühlte mich nicht sicher, selbst bei Tageslicht. Ich war nicht nur eine Jägerin, ich war auch eine Gejagte. Das Leben schien mir manchmal nicht mehr zu bieten als den Tod. Der Kampf ums Überleben war nie schwieriger.

Und dennoch, und auch das war mir durchaus bewusst, selbst wenn ich es verdrängte – so wie ich dieses Leben hasste, so fand ich doch auch Zeit, es ‚normal' zu leben, mit Dingen wie Freundschaft, Loyalität oder meinetwegen Weihnachten.

Genaugenommen war mir alles recht, solange ich nur eine weitere Nacht überleben konnte. Jede Nacht konnte eine Nacht ohne Wiederkehr, ein Traum ohne Erwachen sein.

In meinem Leben gab es kein Herumsitzen, kein Warten. Da gab es nur schnelle Entscheidungen, schnelles Handeln, schnelles Denken. Und vor allem – keine Fehltritte.

Seit ich meine Familie verloren hatte, war das einzige, was ich versuchte, zu überleben. Aber da war noch immer Cosa Nostra. Und bevor ich Frieden finden konnte, musste Cosa Nostra besiegt werden. Ein für alle mal.


	13. Rachedurst

**Rachedurst**

„Ich soll ihn quasi ein ‚Geständnis' auf Band sprechen lassen? Und wenn er mich bedroht kommst du als strahlender Superheld und rettest mein Leben? Ist das etwa alles?"

Typisch Nightwing. Der Plan war lahm, ein richtiger Polizisten-Plan. Kein bisschen Gefahr, Risiko, Abenteuer, Blut. Nichts von dem, das Huntress sich herbeigesehnt hatte. Na toll.

„Oh ja, das ist alles!"

Dick Grayson lehnte mir gegenüber an der kahlen Wand des Hotelzimmers, die Hände in den Taschen versenkt.

„Hör mal, dieser Typ ist dafür verantwortlich, dass meine Eltern tot sind! Wie kannst du von mir erwarten, dass ich mich da zurückhalte? Wie kannst du erwarten, dass ich...?"

Er brachte mich mit einer ungeduldigen Geste zum Schweigen. „Helena, das weiß ich! Aber du wirst dich nicht in Gefahr begeben. Es ist riskant genug, dich ihm zu zeigen, nur damit ich ihn überführen kann. Du bist Helena, nicht Huntress. Das sollte dir klar sein. Solltest du vorhaben eine Dummheit zu begehen, dann muss ich dich warnen – sobald ich es herausfinde, werde ich nie wieder mit dir zusammenarbeiten. Nie wieder. Ich hoffe, das ist klar genug."

_Dummkopf. Glaubst du, das würde mich davon abhalten, meine eigene private Rache auszuüben? Wirklich, ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten, Nightwing._

„Woran denkst du?" fragte er scharf.

Ich sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Daran, wie ich ihn am liebsten hätte – zerstückelt oder verbrannt."

Fast so etwas wie Erschrecken zeigte sich auf seinem sonst so unbewegten Gesicht. „Helena, du kannst aussteigen. Niemand zwingt dich zur Konfrontation mit deinem Onkel. Du kannst nach Gotham zurückkehren, wann immer du willst. Du bist frei."

_Das denkst du. Ich werde erst völlig frei sein, wenn er unter der Erde liegt._

Laut aber sagte ich: „Nun, ich werde dir helfen. Ich möchte diesem Schwein in die Augen sehen und ihm sagen, was ich von ihm halte. Meine Eltern wollten aus der Mafia aussteigen, und er war der einzige, der davon wusste. Wir gerieten in einen Hinterhalt, und alle außer mir kamen ums Leben. Er tötete sogar Freddie, seinen eigenen Sohn, ohne Gewissensbisse. Seine letzten Worte klingen mir bis heute in den Ohren."

„Was sagte er?"

„Ich weiß es nicht."

„Wie, du weißt es nicht?"

Mein Tonfall war ohne Emotionen, als ich weitersprach. „Ich war jung damals, habe nur die Hälfte verstanden. Aber sein Tonfall, sein unbewegtes Gesicht, die stechend klaren Augen ... bei Gott, hätte ich nur ein Messer gehabt, dann ... dann ..."

Ich sprach nicht weiter, sondern wandte mich ab, verbarg das Gesicht in meinen Händen. Ich weinte nicht, aber ich verharrte in dieser Haltung, bis ich mich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte. Mein Gesicht glich dem einer kalten, steinernen Büste, als ich mich wieder umdrehte.

„Wir sollten so schnell es geht zuschlagen, Dick. Wir kriegen ihn dran."

_Ich lechze danach, ihn ausgeliefert zu sehen... sein Blut wird für mich eine unendliche Genugtuung sein!_

„Bist du sicher, dass du das durchstehst?"

Sein zweifelnder Blick machte mich rasend. Natürlich würde ich es durchstehen – auf meine Weise. Ich würde mich rächen. Ich konnte diesem Mann nicht vergeben, der mein Leben zerstört hatte. Ich würde nicht aufgeben und ihm den Triumph überlassen. Ich hasste ihn. Ich war allein in Kälte und Dunkelheit zurückgelassen worden, während er glücklich im Kreise von Cosa Nostra seine Tage verbracht hatte.

„Und ob ich es schaffe, Dick. Ich habe noch eine Rechnung zu begleichen mit diesem ehrenwerten Herrn!"

„Helena, das hier ist kein Einsatz von Huntress, sondern ein Undercover Spezialeinsatz der Polizei!"

„Richtig", erwiderte ich mit einem eisigen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Aber ich gehöre nicht zur Polizei. Ich arbeite mit meinen eigenen Methoden."

„Deine Methoden sind grausam und brutal."

„Das ist Batmans Ansicht."

„Und auch meine", sagte er fest. „Ich teile diese Ansicht und ich stehe dazu, selbst wenn du mir tausendmal vorwirfst, ich hätte keine eigene Meinung. Ich mag deine Methoden nicht, Huntress. Die Blutspur, die sie nach sich ziehen, ist um einiges zu lang."

Ich hätte ihn dafür schütteln können. Ja, Huntress war eine aggressive Kämpferin. Aber sie hatte ihre Gründe. Man hatte sie in der Kälte zurückgelassen. Sie hatte dem Tod ins Gesicht geblickt. Zählte das nichts? War das wirklich egal? Galten nur die armen Schwächlinge als Opfer, die sich nicht zu verteidigen wussten? Auch Huntress war ein Opfer! Ich schleuderte es ihm voller eiskalter Wut ins Gesicht.

Er nickte mit seiner entsetzlichen Ruhe und Gelassenheit. „Ich weiß", sagte er. „Aber sie ist nicht diese Art von Opfer. Sie ist ein Opfer ihrer selbst."

„Was weißt du schon?" spie ich aus.

„Ich weiß, dass schon bald etwas passieren wird. Eine Ära geht zu Ende. Die Dinge ändern sich. Sie sind in Bewegung geraten und steuern auf die totale Vernichtung zu. Helena, das alles ist kein Spaß! Es dreht sich um Blüdhaven. Glaubst du wirklich, dass es so schwierig ist, eine durch ein Erdbeben halb zerstörte Stadt wieder aufzubauen? Nein. Natürlich ist es das nicht. Aber es ist verdammt schwierig, ein durch ein Erdbeben zerstörtes Rattennest daran zu hindern, sich weiter auszubreiten. Diese Stadt gehört der Mafia, Helena. Deinen Leuten. Die Bürger sind geflohen, als sie noch den Mut dazu hatten. Die wenigen übrig gebliebenen beugen sich dem Joch von Cosa Nostra. Je mehr Verbrecher in die Stadt kommen, je mehr Verbrechen und Gräueltaten begangen werden, je mehr Kontrolle die Mafia bekommt, desto schneller nähert sich das Ende von Blüdhaven. Und ist erst einmal Blüdhaven in der Hand von Cosa Nostra, wird Gotham City das nächste Ziel sein. Die Ära des noch halbwegs normalen Gut/Böse Schemas und der nächtlichen Kämpfe geht zu Ende, und es wird eine Zeit folgen, in der man niemandem mehr Vertrauen kann, in der alles nur Schein ist. Eine Zeit, in der sogar am Tage gekämpft wird. Alles wird sich verändern, und was sich weigert, sich der Veränderung anzuschließen wird erbarmungslos aus dem Weg geräumt. Aber in so einer Welt ist kein Platz für Helden. Selbst Helden können nicht in jeder Welt überleben. Ihre Aufgabe ist es, dafür zu sorgen, dass es nie soweit kommt. Und genau das werde ich tun. The Dark Side Of The Moon ist der Stützpunkt der Mafia in Blüdhaven, die Zentrale des Abschaums. Der Club gehört Paolo Bertinelli, deinem Onkel. Wenn wir ihn haben, sprengen wir den Club und schneiden sozusagen ein Loch in das perfekt organisierte Netz der Mafia. Ihre Zentrale ist zerstört, und das wäre ein entscheidender Punkt für uns."

„Was ... Dick ..."

„Warte. Du, Helena Bertinelli, wirst mir helfen und deinen Rachedurst und den Geist von Huntress verdammt noch mal für die nächsten 24 Stunden unter Kontrolle halten, oder du bekommst große Schwierigkeiten, und zwar mit mir."

Ich sagte nichts, schwieg, dachte nach. Nightwing, der Wächter über Blüdhaven. Hatte er Recht? War ich angesichts der großen Bedrohung wirklich einfach nur egoistisch? Mein Stolz weigerte sich, das zu akzeptieren.

„Aber – hör zu! Während ich mich in Kälte und Dunkelheit verstecken musste, hat mein sogenannter Onkel meine Eltern verhöhnt! Sie wurden noch nicht einmal beerdigt! Er lebte bei Cosa Nostra, er hatte selbst nach Tante Margaritas Tod unzählige Affären. Er wurde geachtet, geliebt und er hatte immer Geld im Überfluss, selbst wenn es Mafialeute waren, die ihn achteten und fürchteten, selbst wenn es Huren waren, die ihn ‚liebten' und selbst wenn es schmutziges Geld war. Aber ich musste leiden und jetzt darf ich mich nicht einmal revanchieren!"

„Du bist egoistisch!" warf er mir wütend vor. „Du denkst immer nur an dich. Du siehst niemand anderen. Dein Schicksal, deine Angst, deine Trauer, deine Einsamkeit. Aber du bist nicht alleine auf der Welt, Helena! Okay, ja – zweifellos ging es dir mies, zweifellos bist du durch die Hölle gegangen, zweifellos war dein Leben alles andere als schön! Aber das gibt dir noch lange nicht das Recht, gleiches mit gleichem zu vergelten!"

Ich schob mein Kinn vor. Egoistisch. Selbst wenn, ja und? So rücksichtslos, grausam und egoistisch ich sein mochte, diese Rache würde ich mir von niemandem kaputtmachen lassen. Ich hatte mein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen Augenblick gewartet. Oder zumindest hatte ich mir eine Chance erhofft, den Mörder meiner Familie zu bestrafen.

„Batmans Worte, was? Seine Ansichten?" Ich lachte höhnisch auf. „Nightwing, ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Du wirst nie etwas anderes sein als sein Sidekick."

„Und du wirst nie aufhören, Batman oder mich für deine Probleme verantwortlich zu machen oder uns als deine Probleme zu betrachten, was?" schoss er mit blitzenden Augen zurück. Seine Wut machte ihn auf unerklärliche Weise sehr anziehend.

„Ich will nur, dass dieses Schwein für jede einzelne Qual büßt, die ich in den letzten Jahren erleiden musste! Ist das wirklich zu viel verlangt?" schrie ich.

„Ja!" brüllte er zurück und verlor nun endlich seine nervenaufreibende Gelassenheit. „In Anbetracht der Situation JA!"

Wir starrten uns erbost an. Selbst vor zwei Jahren hatten wir nicht so sehr gestritten. Und ich begriff, dass es keine gute Idee gewesen war, mich ihm zu zeigen.

„Überhaupt", er atmete tief durch und versuchte sichtlich, sich zu beherrschen. „Wie stellst du dir das vor? Marschierst du in den Club und schießt ihn über den Haufen oder was?"

„Das wird sich ergeben. Dick! Ich will, dass er von jetzt an genauso einsam ist wie ich. Er hatte zumindest eine Art Familie, er war zufrieden und glaubte eine glorreiche Zukunft vor sich zu haben! Und jetzt schau mich an! Ich war auch einmal glücklich! Aber dann war dieses Leben in Schönheit und Reichtum mit meinen Eltern ganz plötzlich zu Ende, denn er, dieses widerliche Aas, hat uns unser Glück nicht gegönnt! Er hat mir all das angetan, und das soll er büßen!"

„Helena..."

„Nichts ‚Helena'! Begreifst du denn nicht? Jetzt endlich, nach langer Zeit, kann ich meine Rache vollenden! Und der Hass, der mein ganzes Leben bestimmt hat, wird für immer befriedigt sein!"


	14. Ein letztes Mal

**Ein letztes Mal**

Eigentlich hatte ich gedacht, er würde sich jetzt weigern, mit mir zusammenzuarbeiten. Jeder normale Mensch hätte das getan. Aber Nightwing oder auch Sergeant Richard John Grayson war wohl genauso wenig normal wie ich. Fakt war, wir arbeiteten zusammen. Wir waren Partner.

Nachdem wir Hilton verlassen und nach Blüdhaven zurückgekehrt waren, vergingen die folgenden Stunden wie im Fluge. Von unseren Streitereien mal abgesehen entwickelten wir einen Plan, den wir bei Anbruch der Nacht in die Tat umsetzen würden. Und bis zu Anbruch der Nacht waren es nur noch wenige Stunden.

„Glaubst du, das schaffst du?" fragte Dick, als er mir das handtellergroße Aufnahmegerät reichte.

Wir befanden uns in seinem Büro. Nebenan arbeiteten die wenigen anderen übriggebliebenen der Blüdhaven Police, aber uns störte niemand. Das Büro war kahl und spärlich eingerichtet, aber die Möbelstücke waren alle gut erhalten und das Zimmer war sauber. Hier arbeiteten tagtäglich Menschen. Dieser Ort war nicht verlassen und verkommen.

„Natürlich schaffe ich das", erwiderte ich ungeduldig. „Zweifelst du daran, dass ich wütend sein werde?"

„Nicht wirklich", antwortete er resigniert.

Ich war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Es war die Farbe der Jägerin, die Vergeltung wollte. Dick fand es etwas übertrieben, aber für mich war es in Ordnung. Nicht perfekt, aber in Ordnung. Und das sollte genügen.

Ich trug ein schlichtes dunkles T-Shirt, eine schwarze Stoffhose, feste schwarze Schuhe und als hellen Kontrast ein kleines weißes Halstuch. Dieses Mal trug ich wieder mein goldenes Kreuz, jedoch darüber hinaus keinen Schmuck, auch nicht die Ohrringe, die Robin und Spoiler mir geschenkt hatten. Und außer etwas Lippenstift war ich auch nicht geschminkt. Die Haare hatte ich mir praktischerweise zu einem Pferdeschwanz hochgesteckt, nur rechts und links von meinem Gesicht hingen zwei Strähnen herunter.

Ich hätte mich für meine Rache bereit fühlen sollen, aber statt dessen hatte ich Angst. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich nach all den Jahren noch immer zu einer solchen Angst fähig war. Aber augenscheinlich war ich das.

„Helena, was ist los?" fragte Dick nach einer Weile des Schweigens. Er zog eine seiner schön geschwungenen dunklen Augenbrauen hoch. „Du fürchtest dich doch nicht etwa?"

„Nein", presste ich mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen hervor. „Ich denke nur nach, das ist alles."

Wir gingen zu dem Sofa hinüber, das aussah, als wäre Dick bereits des öfteren völlig überarbeitet darauf eingeschlafen, hier in seinem Büro.

Ich dachte an das blitzende Messer, das ich in meiner Tasche trug, und einen Augenblick lang zögerte ich, erschrak vor meiner eigenen Courage.

„Was ist los?" fragte Dick. „Etwas stimmt hier nicht, oder? Sag mir, was es ..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht aussprechen. Ich musste diesen Gedanken an diese Angst vor mir selbst und dem, was kommen würde, aus meinem Gehirn verbannen, sonst ...

„Hun ..."

Ich ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, sondern schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken, schloss die Augen und küsste ihn heftig auf den Mund.

_Hierauf musst du dich konzentrieren, Helena. Nicht auf das, was in zwei Stunden sein wird._

Dick sagte nichts mehr, sondern erwiderte meine Umarmung. Wir küssten uns lange, wild, hart und leidenschaftlich. Das war keine romantische Liebelei mehr wie heute Nacht im Hotel. Das hier war Lust, Leidenschaft, Begierde und Verlangen. Ich war froh, dass uns das Mobiltelefon heute Nacht unterbrochen hatte. Das hier waren wirklich wir, Helena und Dick, Nightwing und Huntress. Das hier wollten wir beide, und wir würden es bekommen. Nichts und niemand würde uns stören. All diese Romantik, Zärtlichkeit und die schönen, aber belanglosen Worte bedeuteten mir nichts. So wie jetzt, das war gut so, für uns beide. Wir brauchten keine Orte wie ein wiederaufgebautes, strahlendes Hilton. Wir waren Geächtete unserer Selbst, wir konnten uns auch inmitten von Trümmern und Zerstörung lieben und uns einen letzten Rest an Glück schenken, bevor wir uns auf ein erneutes Spiel auf Leben und Tod einließen. Ich fühlte mich wie eine Verdammte – aber ich fühlte mich frei. Ich fühlte mich nicht geliebt – aber frei und fast sogar glücklich. Das war es, was ich brauchte. Das und nichts anderes. Ich konzentrierte mich auf seine Küsse und war bereit, ihm alles zu geben. Selbst wenn es das letzte Mal wäre.


	15. Vergeltung

**Vergeltung**

Die Hotelsuite wurde nur durch den Schimmer einer Kerze erhellt, die ich angezündet hatte, um nicht im Dunkeln warten zu müssen. Und entgegen meiner Erwartung war die Suite wirklich eine Suite. Die oberen Räume von _The Dark Side Of The Moon_ waren so nobel eingerichtet, dass selbst ein Nobelrestaurant aus Gotham nicht mehr mithalten konnte. Verdammt, das hier war wirklich Mafiagebiet.

Als die Tür schließlich mit einem Knacken aufgeschlossen wurde, wusste ich, das war nicht Dick. Er hatte auf dem Balkon Stellung bezogen, die Waffe im Anschlag und jederzeit bereit, durch die von mir nur leicht angelehnte Balkontür in die Suite zu stürmen.

Ich richtete mich auf meiner Kauerhaltung auf und griff in die Tasche meiner Hose. Als ich das Aufnahmegerät anknipste, fühlte ich die stählerne Klinge des Messers, das ich dort versteckt hatte. Ein Lächeln huschte über mein Gesicht.

_Mutter, Vater, Freddie. Nicht mehr lange und ihr werdet gerächt sein._

Ich hatte genau 15 Minuten Zeit. Das war die Laufzeit des Bandes, das in das Aufnahmegerät eingelegt war.

Das Deckenlicht flammte auf, und einen Augenblick lang schloss ich wie geblendet die Augen. Als ich sie wieder öffnete, stand vor mir ein großer, bulliger Mann mit einem struppigen Vollbart und dunklen, listigen kleinen Augen. Er starrte mich an und schien sich lediglich zu fragen, was ich hier zu suchen hatte. Ich aber erkannte ihn sofort wieder – Onkel Paolo.

Meine Hand umspannte das Aufnahmegerät in meiner Tasche, und ich strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Einen Augenblick zögerte ich – aber lediglich einen winzigen Augenblick lang.

„Hallo, Onkel Paolo."

Er blieb verwirrt an der Tür stehen. „Sagen Sie, Lady, wer sind Sie?"

Ich musste diesen Mann dazu bringen, einige Dinge zu erwähnen, die dank des Aufnahmegerätes als Beweislast dienen konnten – einmal, dass dies ein Mafiaclub war, dann dass er der Mafia angehörte und schließlich, dass er meine Eltern und Freddie verraten und ermordet hatte. Ich war mir sicher, dass das nicht allzu schwer war.

„Was denn, du erkennst mich nicht wieder?" höhnte ich. „Ich bin es, deine geliebte Nichte, Helena Bertinelli."

Er schnaufte heftig durch die Nase, so dass deine Nasenflügel regelrecht bebten. „Unsinn!" erwiderte er schroff. „Helena ist seit Jahren tot!"

„Das hättest du wohl gerne!" Die altbekannte Wut kroch wieder in mir hoch. „Don Bertinelli, Maria Bertinelli, Freddie Bertinelli, alle hast du sie verraten und eiskalt in ihr Verderben rennen lassen! Du hast sie ermordet – deinen eigenen Bruder, deine eigene Schwägerin, ja, sogar deinen eigenen Sohn! Aber mich hast du nicht bekommen, du Schwein!"

Er fixierte unablässig das goldene Kreuz an meinem Hals. Jetzt wich er zurück, blass geworden, und seine Lippen zitterten, als er stockend hervorbrachte: „Ja, diese Augen ... Marias Augen ... und Marias Gesicht ... du musst wirklich Helena sein ... aber du müsstest tot sein! Tot, hast du gehört?"

„Ich habe mich tot gestellt und bin danach geflohen", erwiderte ich ruhig.

Er fuhr zusammen wie von einem elektrischen Schlag getroffen. „Und was willst du dann hier? Bist du gekommen, weil du auch sterben möchtest? Den Gefallen tue ich dir gerne, liebe Nichte."

„Ich dir aber nicht. Onkel Paolo ... ich kenne die Wahrheit. _The Dark Side Of The Moon_ ist ein Rattennest der Mafia. Ihr weiß, ihr pumpt junge Dinger mit Drogen voll und zwingt sie zur Prostitution. Du gehörst zu Cosa Nostra, noch immer, du bist einer ihrer wichtigsten Leute. Aber nicht mehr lange!"

„Ach? Willst du mir etwa drohen, Prinzesschen? Cosa Nostra wird dich schneller umgelegt haben, als du deinen Namen sagen kannst!"

Sein Blick fiel auf die Balkontür. Als er sah, dass sie nur angelehnt war, ging er darauf zu. Mein Herz begann zu hämmern. Dick!

Aber er ging nicht hinaus, sondern zog sie mit einem Ruck zu und verriegelte sie. Damit hatte er mir auch jeden Fluchtweg abgeschnitten. Verdammter Mist.

„Ja, hier steht der Mörder deiner Eltern und Freddie", sagte er mit genüsslicher Ruhe. „Cosa Nostras wichtigster Mann, Schätzchen. Und – auch dein Mörder!"

Ich wich keinen Millimeter zurück. Mit jeder seiner Worte verlor ich meine Angst. Wut kroch unaufhaltsam in mir hoch, und ich fühlte, wie der kriegerische Geist von Huntress mehr und mehr Kontrolle über mich gewann.

„Es ist immer ein Fehler, alte Wunden aufzureißen, meine Kleine."

Und plötzlich schnellte er blitzschnell herum und riss meinen Arm hoch. Meine Hand rutschte aus der Hosentasche und mit ihr das Aufnahmegerät. Es polterte zu Boden und blieb dort liegen wie ein nasser, dunkler Fleck.

Sein Grinsen wurde immer breiter. „Ich wusste, dass das hier kein Höflichkeitsbesuch ist. Aber du enttäuschst mich, Helena. Ich hätte dich für klüger gehalten. Cosa Nostra war es sicher nicht, die so einen Dummkopf aus dir gemacht hat."

Er zertrat das Gerät mit seiner Stiefelspitze. Das Knirschen gellte mir in den Ohren, genauso, wie mir damals die Schreie von Freddie und meinen Eltern in den Ohren gegellt hatten.

„Du ... du ..."

„Gib dir keine Mühe, Helena. Du hast bereits verloren."

Seine dicken, fleischigen Hände legten sich wie eiserne Klammern um meinen Hals. Und dann drückte er zu. Ich würgte, spuckte, röchelte und rang verzweifelt nach Atem. Je stärker er drückte, desto mehr Atemnot bekam ich. Ich drückte mit meinen Händen gegen seinen Oberkörper und versuchte, ihn von mir wegzuschieben, aber er war zu stark. Selbst als ich meine Fingernägel mit letzter Kraft in seine schwieligen Arme krallte hatte ich das Gefühl, ich würde ihn nur kitzeln.

_Nein, das darf nicht passieren!_

Meine Hand fuhr so schnell in meine Hosentasche, dass er nicht reagieren konnte. Als er das Messer im Licht der Deckenlampe aufblitzen sah, wurde er aschfahl, lockerte jedoch seinen Griff nicht. Und so stieß ich zu.

Er reagierte unendlich langsam, ungefähr erst nach dem dritten Stich. Der erste war in den Arm gegangen, der zweite in den Magen, der dritte in die Herzgegend. Blut, überall Blut. Frisches, warmes Blut. Blutsbande. Familienbande.

„Irrtum, Onkel Paolo", sagte ich eisig, als er mit einem Ächzen über mir zusammenklappte und sich versuchte an meinen Schultern festzuhalten, „ich habe nicht verloren. Im Gegenteil, für mich hat das Spiel gerade erst begonnen!"

Er fiel mit einem Plumps auf den Teppich, und ich stieß, das Gesicht voller Tränen, noch einmal zu, dieses Mal mitten in seinen Rücken. Das Messer steckte, das Blut quoll aus der Wunde. Ich spürte, wie ein letztes Zittern durch seinen Körper zuckte, dann wurde er schlaff und schwer. Ich hatte ihn getötet. Meine Rache war vollendet. Im selben Augenblick splitterte das Glas der Balkontür und brachte mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

Ich wich zurück, presste die blutverschmierten Fäuste gegen meinen Mund und starrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf die Leiche zu meinen Füßen.

„Gratuliere, Helena."

Dick trat die Glasscherben aus dem Weg und steckte die gezogene Waffe wieder weg. Ich fuhr herum und starrte ihn an wie einen Geist. Ich wusste weder was ich tun, noch was ich sagen wollte.

„Jetzt hast du bekommen, was du wolltest. Du hast dich mit ihm auf eine Stufe gestellt, indem du den Mord an deinen Eltern gerächt hast. Gut, wirklich – falls es wirklich das war, das du gewollt hast."

Sein Hohn war wie ein Messerstich in meine eigene Brust.

Das einzige, was ich von mir geben konnte, war ein Wimmern. Denn nun hatte ich erkannt, was geschehen war. Dick hatte mir vertraut. Er hatte darauf gebaut, dass ich mich an die Abmachung hielt. Sicher, es war einiges schiefgelaufen, aber ein einzelner Messerstich hätte genügt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, mich zu töten. Ich aber hatte meine blutige und grausame Rache geübt und damit Dicks Vertrauen ein für alle mal verloren. Ich war eine Mörderin, und ich hatte das verloren, für das ich bis vor kurzem noch alles gegeben hätte – sein Vertrauen.


	16. Die letzte Reise

**Anmerkung: **Song ist „Full of Grace" von Sarah McLachlan

**Die letzte Reise**

Blüdhaven lag bereits weit hinter mir, als ich den Lieferwagen auf einem Rastplatz zum Halten brachte, mich ausstreckte und das Radio anstellte.

_Er ist tot. Sprechen wir nicht weiter darüber und belassen wir es dabei. Du hattest deine Rache, ich meine Tonbandaufnahme. Unsere Zusammenarbeit ist hiermit beendet. Es ist besser, wenn du noch heute nach Gotham zurückkehrst, Huntress._

Ja, das Band war noch in Ordnung, Gott sei Dank, auch wenn das Gerät in seine Einzelteile zerlegt worden war. Und ich hatte meine Familie gerächt. Unsere Wege trennten sich hier, und es war meine Schuld. Es hätte sich soviel geändert, hätte ich Onkel Paolo nicht umgebracht. Aber ich hatte es getan, und ich musste damit leben. Auch mit der Tatsache, dass ich Nightwing nie wieder sehen würde. Vielleicht war es besser so, für uns beide. Die Maske von Huntress würde zu Staub zerfallen – ich hatte kein Recht mehr, sie wieder anzulegen. Von heute an nie mehr. Von heute an hatte ich genauso wenig das Recht zu leben wie Onkel Paolo.

„Gib auf dich acht, Dick Grayson", murmelte ich, dann setzte ich mich auf und ließ den Motor an.

Ich war blind vor Tränen, als ich die schmale Bergstraße hinunter rumpelte. Ich fühlte den salzigen Geschmack auf meinen Lippen und erkannte die Straße nur noch als unscharfe, düstere Kontur vor mir.

Vielleicht würde Gott mich bestrafen und dafür sorgen, dass ich heute Nacht einen Unfall hatte. Ja, ich hoffte sogar, dass er es tun würde. Und was auch immer das für eine Strafe war, ich würde bereit sein, sie zu ertragen. Ich war es Dick und meiner Familie schuldig.

_Vielleicht sterbe auch ich bald. Dann ist damit auch die letzte Bertinelli tot. Ich wünschte fast, es wäre so. Wer weiß schon, was morgen sein wird?_

Als mein Wagen auf der regennassen Fahrbahn ins Schleudern geriet, nahm ich es nicht einmal wirklich wahr. Ich schloss die Augen, während mir die salzigen Tränen langsam über die Wangen rollten.

_Das Ende ... die letzte Reise ... ist hoffe, du hast sie genossen, Helena ..._

_The winter here's cold and bitter,  
It's chilled us to the bone.  
We haven't seen the sun for weeks,  
Too long too far from home.  
I feel just like I'm sinking,  
And I claw for solid ground.  
I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never thought I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place.  
I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace, Full of grace, my love.  
It's better this way,  
I said,  
Having seen this place before.  
Where everything we say and do,  
Hurts us all the more.  
It's just that we stayed too long  
In the same old sickly skin,  
And I'm pulled down by the undertow,  
I never though I could feel so low,  
And, oh, darkness, I feel like letting go.  
If all of the strength and all of the courage  
Come and lift me from this place.  
I know I can love you much better than this  
Full of grace, Full of grace, my love.  
I know I can love you much better than this.  
It's better this way._


End file.
